Rehabilitation
by jazzzio
Summary: Estee Sue is a rich party girl from the city with a drug problem. Struggling with the way her life is going, she overdoses and is sent to and old familiar place up North which just so happens to be the the cold evergreen state of Washington. Its not until she meets Jacob Black that things for her start to change. [For a mature audience]
1. OVERDOSE

**Authors note: This is not my first fic but it is my first for Twilight. I havent revisited the series in a long time but I thought I'd give it a try, falling in love with some of the characters again. This story is for anyone who loves the series but dislikes Bella. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _4 Years Ago_

The woods had always been a playing ground for him and everyone else who grew up here. It was part of the territory. Ever since he was old enough to venture off on his own and know how to navigate himself through the green wet forest without getting lost, he'd been doing so. His mother use to watch him like a hawk, afraid he'd wander off and get lost. Or at least he thought she did; not really being able to recall as he climbed over a giant log.

"Jacob! Wait up!" Embry called out from a distance.

He sneered at the sound of his voice, hearing the slight panic in it. His feet planted down onto the moist dirt ground again, his head whipping back when he heard a panicked cry come from his friend. Jacob wasted no time, his body reacting instantly as he tried to make his way back to his friend.

"Embry-EMBRY!"

Once again he found himself on top of the log, his eyes scanning across the sea of trees and greenery but he was nowhere in sight. He tried to stay calm, taking comfort onto grasping the straps on his dated old backpack, still calling out to Embry repeatedly.

"Gotcha!"

Quil jumped out from behind a tree along with Embry who was looking slightly guilty. It took a second for Jacob to calm himself, but in no time a bright smile edged across his lips. He jumped on top of Quil and began to play fight him, delivering multiple small punches.

"I thought you had to stay after class?" Embry asked.

"I ditched," his other friend answered smugly, "Mrs. Sloan is cakewalk."

"We'll see when your mom finds out. You'll be grounded for like a week." Jacob added, motioning for his two best friends to keep walking.

"Whatever...where are we going to today?"

Quill raced on in front of Jacob, eyeing the scenery in front of them as though it had changed and was something totally unfamiliar. It was still the same old looking woods they'd always been around, nothing new and nothing different. Sometimes that was the beauty in their home but also a curse, finding it difficult to keep three twelve year old boys occupied.

"I wanted to check out the library. I here they finally got internet!" Embry still trailed behind them, skeptical of his surroundings.

"We're going passed the reservation." Jacob didn't look at his friends, already knowing their reactions. Most of his life had been spent inside the walls of the their land. Now he wanted to get to know and become familiar with everything outside Quileute soil.

"But we're not old enough without parentals," Quil spoke, surprising both Jacob and Embry. Now he couldn't help but look back at his friends, both staring at him as if he'd said the most terrifying thing in the world.

"We're not going far...just a little. It'll be fun to see something new!" Jacob broke out into a run, deciding to turn this into a competition. He knew all too well that Quil wouldn't be able to resist the urge to try and outrun him and Embry was too scared to be on his own so he had no choice but to follow.

"Its. A. Forest!" Embry gasped as they ran, "all there are, are trees! There is nothing new!"

They ran on, eventually Embry finding joy in their adventure as they all maneuvered over branches, rocks and operated through the trees. Quil was the first to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes lingering on something.

"What is it dude?" Jacob came up behind him, expecting to find something unusual or maybe even terrifying, but instead he found himself standing a couple yards in front of an extravagant home. "Wow," he let out, his voice coming out in a low breathe.

It was a modern home mixed with elements of the forest. The house was two stories tall with an extra third floor that could well equip a bedroom. Tall window panels adorned certain sides of the home, allowing full view into the empty house. The home wasn't painted, instead the bare wooden skeleton frames showed through. Moss covered part of the estate but all of its features only resulted to the fact that the home belonged to someone of wealth.

"I bet they have internet," Embry sighed, finally standing behind his other friends.

The house stood barely outside the reservation. He couldn't tell if the property was still on their land or barely on the outskirts.

 _Los Angeles, Present Day._

"Estee Sue!" Someone chimed out her name. It sounded muffled for a brief moment until she got a glimpse of clarity again, hearing her name sound once again. Her whole body was tingling and she felt alive. Her fingers smoothed over her skin, feeling delight by the mere touch. The colors around her felt bright and the lasers shooting and bouncing of the walls of the mansion were sometimes too much for her until she focused in on how she was feeling, trying to ground herself so to not get overwhelmed by the growing sensation coursing through her body.

"Don't do the drugs! Let the drugs do you," Jesse cheered, running her hands through her hair.

Estee giggled, dropping her body to the ground and feeling the cool marble floor touch her nearly bare back. Her body kept having spurts of hot flashes and her solution to cooling her body was always to settle down on the grand marble ground.

"Get up you idiot." Jesse sat down in front of her best friend, crossing her legs and resting herself down on her hands, letting her long blonde hair fall to her back.

High beat music came from a different part of the room and that made Estee want to dance. She got up and moved slowly not in sync to the song playing. She moved methodically, instead dancing to the way she was feeling.

"Estee Sue! You sexy biotch!" She heard Michael yell exuberantly over the music, "a little birdy told me you have a gift for me." She turned and found her gay best friend standing in Jesse's grand entryway. "Its barely eleven. The party hasn't even begun and you two have already started without me bitches?"

"E-c-s-t-a-s-y," Jesse said low and seductively, extending the pronunciation of the word.

"Gimme me my party favor!" Michael reached out with his hand, palm faced up, "I want to be a happy little party monster before everyone else shows up."

Estee reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic baggy with orange pills that looked like shields. She took one out and placed it on Michael's palm. "Bottoms up."

"More like snort it up...I want it to hit now." Hunger in his eyes, Michael left the area they were in and presumed to Jesse's kitchen. Probably to crush up the pill into powder so he could do just that.

It wasn't long before other classmates as well as other socialites arrived to the party. Estee Sue and Jesse were somewhat famous for being mere alluring sixteen year olds. They were party girls that went to a private high school for only the people who were well off. Wherever they went, people recognized them and if not for their reputation of being bad girls, then for their appeal and beauty on social media. They were instagram famous and that was something money couldn't buy. Not even in the city of Angels.

Time went by in a flash and before she knew it, she was coming down off her pill. The world around her felt like a let down as well as heavy. Her willingness to be friendly and outgoing left her system almost instantly. Her bad mood was present even in her face. She reached once again into her tight fitted jeans and found no pills. She scattered the room with her eyes and found Jesse lodged in between two guys dancing. Each one with hands on her, either caressing or grabbing on to her.

Estee grabbed her hand and yanked on it, calling her attention.

"What is it?" Jesse glared at her. The other strange guys stopped to eye Estee in distaste by her alarming action. She shot them a death glare and both guys moved away from her friend. "Now look what you did."

She didn't care. Her word was law and what she said went. She wasn't always so defiant and mean, the majority of the time being pleasant. It was only ever when she was coming down from the feeling she loved of pills that she felt a different side of her come out. One that other people, even sometimes herself, did not like.

"Where are the rest of the pills?" she sneered.

"Stop fiending honey, it's so not a good look for you."

"Jesse." She said her name once, low and swift. That's all it took for her to change her attitude.

"Okay look," Jesse started, her actions becoming almost frantic, "I didnt want to. It was all Michael's idea…"

She didn't let her finish the rest of the sentence. Both her best friends had opted for taking the rest of the pills without her and that she couldn't have fly by without consequence. But at the moment she didn't care as she walked away from her. This was her weekend and it might've been Jesse's home but it was still her party and nothing was going to ruin it.

She knew someone had to be holding around here. A party with a bunch of teenage rich kids; it was a breeding ground for drug dealers. In the corner she spotted a regular guy just standing there casually, leaning against a perfect white wall adorned with a Jackson Pollock painting. He was on his phone, not phased at all by everything going on around him. Estee took long strides to him with her new suede boot heels, her eyes never leaving him. Reaching him, she stopped real close to his body. Some might even say she was too close for comfort. He didn't seem phased at all.

"You holding?" she asked in his ear.

His face finally looked away from his phone with a smile. He nodded his head only once, indicating he was.

"Make it two Euro's then." She grabbed a hundred dollar bill which was more than enough for the pills. She always kept money in her pocket in case of emergencies. That was an emergency scenario in her eyes. Estee dropped the bill into his flannel shirt pocket and grabbed the pills from his hand in a nice clean exchange.

She fell in love in that moment, savagely taking both pills into her mouth. Stacking was something she had yet to try but she did so in a rush, chewing on them. Instantly, the horrible taste of the pills flooded her mouth but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel good again. Liking the scenario in her favor, she took the shaggy looking drug dealer by his shirt and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She was sure he could taste the pill as well but it was almost as if he didn't care, never stopping her.

Michael always said Estee had a thing for drug dealers. She wondered if it was for the exact reason she lusted over him now. He held almost a sort of power over her and she liked that. She lured him away from the party, the cute bad boy in the flannel following after her gladly.

Her eyes opened, and looked around at the pale and nearly empty room. She recognized the sterile and clean scent of her environment almost instantly. Estee was in a hospital. She hated hospitals.

She grew frantic, the machines around her starting to make beeping noises. She tried to rip out her iv the moment she saw it but failed as a nurse walked in and strapped her down.

"Ma'am you'll only cause more injury," she instructed, "can I get a sedative in here!" The nurse called out to someone else outside the room. Another nurse walked in.

Before she knew it, Sam's eyes hazed and the room went dark.

She fluttered her eyes open again and her dad was by her bedside. His head was in his hands and he was so still. Estee didn't feel like calling out to him but she did so anyway.

"Dad?"

His face jolted up almost as if he'd been struck by electricity. He let out a sigh of relief, a pained smile forming.

"What happened?" she asked.

His eyes seemed the most aged against his smooth skin. Crows feet edging at the ends of his eyes. He was still wearing a suit which meant he had to have come from work. The only thing was that her father had been out of the city for the week.

"You overdosed." His words were simple and to the point.

She was surprised he wasn't angry by the news but a part of her felt as though he somewhat knew about her drug abuse; he had just never addressed it.

"Oh," escaped her lips. Estee didn't look at her dad. Their relationship was just as anyone who would take one look at them would presume. Her father was hardly around and since her mother's passing, she had no real adult supervision. Their relationship was strained because of that issue but seeing him now sitting beside her made her hopeful. She forgot the last time he'd been this close to her.

"Honey, I'm sending you away to our old home up North. I think it'll do you some good to get away."

"You cant do that! All my friends and family are here!" Estee cried desperately.

He raised his hand for her to stop talking and she did so.

"I'm not debating this with you. Your mom built a home before you were born in this nice quiet town and I think you'll find some peace there," he added, his voice slightly irritated now.

"Then you fucking go! I don't need peace…," she debated, raising her voice.

"My word is final. Your itinerary has been sent out to your new nanny and I'll have staff and a drug counselor on site to help you through all this." He got up from where he was seated and fastened the middle button on his suit. That was always something he did whenever he was finalized sealing a deal.

"So basically what you're telling me is that I'm going away to rehab and have no choice," she uttered, looking outside the hospital building through the window in defeat.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. You've already embarrassed me enough. The least you can do is repay me by trying this out for thirty days." He reached for the door and walked out without another word.

thirty fucking days! She thought.

"Ugh!" she let out in frustration, picking up the pillow next to her and throwing it at the door her father had just exited.

* * *

 **Please review, fav, and follow to let me know what you think!Authors note: This is not my first fic but it is my first for Twilight. I havent revisited the series in a long time but I thought I'd give it a try, falling in love with some of the characters again. This story is for anyone who loves the series but dislikes Bella. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading**.


	2. WASHINGTON

**Authors note: Thank you for those of you who have followed the story and an extra thanks for those of you who reviewed. I dont know why you cant see the reviews and its really annoying me but I can at least see them through my email so please keep reviewing. It means a lot.**

* * *

Day 1

Estee was on the next plane out of Los Angeles. She barely had time to say goodbye to her friends, Jesse and Michael; finding them as she was leaving her gated home in the hills. Her phone had been disconnected so now it was basically a paperweight.

"Life won't be the same without you here," Michael added dramatically, once she explained things.

"Yeah. Come back to us," Jesse said, nonchalant.

All her credit cards and bank accounts had been seized as well so she was penniless. She barely had time to seize some of her own personal belongings, seeing as all her clothes were already packed and set when she got home from the hospital. Estee called out to her old nanny but she was gone. In her place, was a stern middle aged German woman. Her father was nowhere in sight and when she tried to ask her new nanny, she answered only in German. She wondered irritably if he'd hired her on purpose just to frustrate her.

In the end, it was just her and her foreign caretaker traveling up North to the state of Washington. Her father never gave her the specifics, but picking up on her itinerary she found what she was looking for. Forks, Washington. That was her final destination.

When they landed in Seattle, there was a car already waiting for them at the airport, along with a driver. They all took the silent ride from the city, into the lonely parts of the Evergreen state. Everywhere they passed they were met by a slew of tall trees that adorned every inch of wherever her eyes landed. Finally they reached a small town full of mom and pop shops and quaint little homes. Estee hated small town living. City life had always been for her. What she hated most was the solitude and the eerie silence it brought.

Passing through the small town, they traveled further and deeper into the woods. The sun was setting and the only visible lighting was coming out of the headlights from the vehicle. As they pulled into a long cement driveway, Estee was glad to be out of the car and away from the boring and quiet ride. Her eyes rested on the supposed home her mother built long ago. She'd be lying if she said the modern yet outdoorsy feel of the house didn't remind her of her. That was part of her moms beauty and charm. She was elegant and structured but there was also a soft delicacy that was her presence.

She didn't dare lift a finger of her baggage and instead rushed into the house where she hoped it was warm, feeling the odd sensation of cold surround all of her. That wasn't something she had to deal with on a regular basis. The property wasn't as big as their L.A. home but she knew it was good enough. Taking a couple steps inside, her combat boots made echoing noises throughout. She could tell the furniture and decor had been done last minute, seeing the space was nearly bare and had only the essentials to be liveable.

Everything was standard. Living room, kitchen, staffs rooms, gym, entertainment room, and even a pool outside in the back. It wasn't until she reached the last room and final floor that she found her living quarters. She felt a feeling as though she'd been there before but couldn't recall the familiarity. The master bedroom overlooked every inch of the forest and she was sure the forest could see her right back. The thought gave her a chill up her spine but she brushed it off. Everything inside the room was simple and decorated so minimalistic that she found a new wave of comfort just by the theme and design of it all.

She plopped herself down onto the bed and smothered her face into a pillow, letting out a loud cry. The house was beautiful but she knew the feeling for it wouldn't last. This was hell in disguise. She was stuck here with a nanny she couldn't even talk to and drug advisor she'd yet to meet. Estee was not looking forward to her time here.

Day 4

A couple days passed and she was only growing depressed as the days went on. The gloomy and rainy weather only added to her misery. She finally met her drug counselor who was well looking for a middle aged man with a well toned build. He tried to get her to stay positive and motivated by doing activities which were writing pointless letters about her feelings or exercising to keep her busy but none of it worked. By the fourth day, she was over it and wanted nothing more to do with him. Now she just desired to remain in her bed so that's exactly what she did.

"Its a beautiful day out." Chris stood by the windows that overlooked the forest, some glimpses of the sun shining through the many scattered thick clouds.

"I'd rather just sit on your face so you could shut up already." Estee remained in her bed, frustrated by the odd turn her life had taken as she sat there barely participating in her online classes.

Chris cleared his throat, embarrassed and feeling awkward in her presence. He excused himself from her room, leaving her alone.

She was acting like the exact person she didn't want to be but she couldn't help it. She only wanted to feel alive and happy. Estee's mind wandered and thought if she couldn't get her regular dosage of ecstasy then could she at least be on antidepressants as a consolation prize? She made a note to talk to Chris about that.

Day 6

She really needed to socialize with people outside of the walls that confided her.

Estee removed her clothes and eyed herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair was a nice contrast against her perfect olive skin. Her face was small in frame, a heart shape and delicate beauty to it. Her almond shaped eyes bright and big stared back at her. The curves on her body weren't great but they were there. Her breasts on the other hand were the only part of herself she felt truly proud of. They weren't enormous or highly noticeable but they were perfect in the sense that they suited her. Plus they were also naturally well rounded and perky.

Michael always joked around with her and said that if she flashed her her tits then maybe he'd be slightly less gay...maybe.

She smiled at the memory of her friends and wondered how they were doing. Estee had no real access to the outside world. All her accounts and website were blocked off, only allowing for her school work. Frustration with a jolt of anger rushed through her as she reached for a heavy metal ornament and threw it at the glass mirror in front of her.

Estee screamed and held her arms up in front of her to shield her face from the broken debris. She felt a small sting on her face but most of it was radiating from her arm. She almost puked when she saw blood trickling down from her right arm, which caught the majority of the blow. Her nanny, Berta rushed into the bathroom and laid her eyes on Estee in shock.

"Do something, please." Estee cried out to her nanny in fear from the sight but she had to admit to herself, that the pain wasn't all that bad. If anything it was almost euphoric and relieving a sense of anxiety that had been building in her chest and the back of her mind.

Day 8

More days passed marking a week in her hell hole and now her days really felt as though they were dragging on like a wounded animal. She became more agitated and sad. One late evening she had an idea to go swimming naked in their pool. It was well heated so being cold wasn't a worry, if anything she would've prefered the water cold. Her nanny and counselor let her be and kept their eyes away from her, leaving her in peace.

She stayed there floating in the water, looking up at the sky. Estee went over in her mind of the day her father was in the hospital to tell her the news of the drastic changes in her daily life. Maybe he believed being here where her mom had clearly spent so much time and effort building would help her in some way… "Find some peace" was the way he put it. But she hadn't.

"I hate this fucking house mom!" She yelled up into the night sky.

She heard a noise and her head snapped in the direction of it. She couldn't see anything but some trees illuminated by the lights outside.

"Who's out there?" she questioned, demanding an answer. She swam to the edge of the pool and propped herself out of it.

"Show your fucking face coward!"

"Okay, okay," she heard a boy call out. He was shielding his eyes and stepping out from behind a tree, "but can you put on some clothes. N-not that you're ugly or anything. You're actually pretty-wow!"

He fumbled through his words and Estee couldn't help but smirk at his clear innocence.

"Look, I wasn't spying or anything like that-Im not a perve!-I was just hiking! Its an old trail of mine that I've taken for years." He was still shielding his eyes.

Estee was already putting on her joggers and thick cropped sweater.

"You can open your eyes now," she cut him off. She tied around her flannel and slipped on her docs. "This is actually private property. I could shoot you if I want for trespassing."

"You could try," he mumbled.

Estee cocked her head to the side, hearing his challenge. She observed him and looked over his pleasing tan skin. His face was handsome but his stupid grin was dorky. His short chopped hair was ideal and all in all she was intrigued by him. Even more when she laid eyes on a tattoo on his bicep. Nothing about his presence screamed bad boy. If anything the exact opposite.

"Im sorry. My name is Jacob Black," he walked over to her in long quick strides, reaching her instantly and extending his hand out for her to shake. That's when she took note in how much taller he was than her.

He cleared his throat and eyed her quizzically. "You know this is the part when the second well mannered person takes the first person's hand and shakes it."

Her own eyes never left his warm brown ones, but did just that; shaking his hand in the process. "My name is Estee Sue."

Jacob snickered at her name.

"You find my name funny." She said it almost in a threatening manner but he didn't seem to catch it.

"Sorry, it's just that I've walked by this house for so many years and always wondered who owned this place. Who would've thought it'd be a girl with two names," he chuckled, his line of sight never leaving hers.

"Estee Sue," Jacob insisted, truly getting a kick out of it, "two names sounds like a southern thing."

Estee realized that he wasn't at all intimidated by her presence or her glance. Anyone back home would have winced if they'd caught her on a bad day. This upset her and she didn't know how to retaliate back, forgetting how to do so.

"I mean my last name is Force." She waited for a reaction but didn't get one. Estee had yet to believe that there were places with people who did not know what her last name meant or stood for but he was living proof standing in front of her.

"Well at least you have a last name."

Her eyes could've turned to slits, clearly looking at him with distaste. How dare he mock me, she thought.

"Whatever, just stay off my property you perv." She walked away in defeat, not looking back at the new found stranger.

"I said I was sorry!" he objected, calling after her as she slid open the glass door to the house.

He stood there looking after her, recalling in his mind the quick second look of her naked body. He'd never seen a bare girl before, well except online on porn sites from time to time but she was all flesh and blood. He felt a hard on coming on and shook himself out of his mind, opting out for a run to catch up with the rest of the pack for a late night patrol.

* * *

 **Love to know your thoughts just to get an idea on how the story is going for you. XOXO.**


	3. NEW RULES

**Authors note: So this is so irritating but at least I can see my reviews now but still...Fanfic must be down because the new chapters that I post arent updating my story and posting them onto the updated part of the archive. (Confusing but believe me its annoying)**

* * *

 _Day 13_

Chris, her counselor, was beginning to become less annoying and pushy on her, noting that none of his tactics were working towards bettering Estee's well being. Her nanny still hovered around in silence and she was glad that at least she didn't try to speak to her or tried to get her to do things she didn't want to. The only thing that occupied her time now was her classwork, which she _couldn't_ ever concentrate on, the TV that had been freshly installed, and her recurring naked night swims.

Since the boy; Jacob's first appearance, she felt the yearning for companionship from anyone off the property, even him. So each night since then, she would undress and linger around for an hour until her skin was wrinkled and pruned, waiting for anyone's arrival.

"What am I doing to myself?" she questioned, eyeing her ghost like wrinkled skin against the moonlight on one of those nights.

Not thinking long and hard about anything, she took in a large amount of air and dropped herself to the bottom of the pool. She felt her body relaxed and ease as she sat there at the bottom of the heated water. Slowly, her air began to deplete but she fought the urge to resurface to the top. She wondered how long she'd last before she'd really need to come up for air. It was a little longer until there after her mind started to go into panic mode as her body starved for oxygen. She writhed around and started to kick to the surface but she lacked direction, her mind hazed.

 _How did I let myself get to this?_

Feeling a strange hand around her waist, someone else guided her out of the deep end and up to the surface. She gasped out for breath a moment too soon and inhaled a bit of water. Estee went into a coughing fit; her hands clawing at the edge of the pool.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob's voice was filled with both dread and outrage. She didn't look at him, still occupied with trying to steady her breathing.

"Great...You're also naked again!" He got out from the pool, the loud dropping of water falling off of his drenched clothes. He kept his back to her, waiting for her to get dressed as he ringed out his shorts. Estee did just that, putting each article of clothing quicker than last time.

"What are you doing here! I thought I told you to never come by again or I'd shoot you!" She felt anger inside her but she didn't know where it was coming from. That wasn't the initial reaction she was looking for to the person who had just saved her life…Even if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be saved or not.

"And I told you I'd like to see you try-and why are you so mad? I just saved your life!"

Jacob turned around, motioning out with his hands, still angry.

"I wasn't in any danger you idiot!"

"Looked that way to me! Had I not been hiking by and seen you not come up for air then your sorry ass would still be floating around in the pool dead…" His chest was heaving in both adrenaline and anger. The quiet night air was still and in contrast to his yelling which made him feel foolish.

"Im sorry for being so rude and for yelling," he sighed, his eyes saying just that.

Estee was still going through a lot in her mind. Realizing that maybe she had tried to kill herself just now.

"Thanks, I guess," she uttered.

A couple silent moments went by between them and for the first time in a while she felt awkward and almost shy.

"So…" she began.

"Yeah, I know. Get off your property or you'll shoot me, right?"

"I was actually going to offer-if you wanted of course-to get your hoodie dried off for you?"

"Oh-yeah, sure I guess," he answered, reaching over his back and removing it. He didn't know why he'd said yes, seeing as though he was a walking heater but he felt it might've been because of the new sense of guilt of having yelled at her that washed over him.

He handed his hoodie to her and noticed her second too long lingering eyes. He never seemed to get tired of people's reactions towards his new physical appearance, remembering Bella's face when she first saw him. Jacob regretted his thoughts, feeling a pang of heartache pierce through him, wiping the smirk off his face.

Estee walked into the house once again and handed the wet clothing item to her nanny who was suspiciously eyeing Jacob. She still wasn't sure where the laundry room was. "Can you please dry this off for me?"

She figured out that Berta understood her for the most part but just didn't know how to communicate back, always answering her in German.

"Ja," she said simply, lips pursed, retrieving the hoodie and walking away.

"I guess this is how the other half lives." Jacob took long glances around the house, taking in every inch of the interior. For years he'd wondered what the inside looked like and now he was filling in the wonder in his mind. His shorts left droplets of water causing him to become self conscious. "Sorry about the water…"

She dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand.

"Do you live far from here?" Estee went into the kitchen and leaned on the island before her.

"Kinda. Your house is built pretty close to our reservation," he filled her in, eyeing the large flat screen tv.

If only Charlie and Billy could see the size of that thing. He knew they wouldn't be able to get enough of it, especially during baseball season. Go mariners, he thought.

"Never seen a tv before?" She cut his thought process, bringing him back to the scenario at hand.

"Never seen a flat screen that big."

"Yeah...75 inches is a tad much. No one needs that much screen anyway."

She caught herself. Was she really in the middle of her living room and kitchen talking about flat screens? Who was she?

Jacob reached up and scratched his head in discomfort, not knowing what else to talk about. "So was that your grandma?"

She nodded her head "no" and chewed on the side of her mouth. "Err, that's actually my nanny…"

Estee let out that last part too low, causing Jacob to raise his eyebrow in confusion from not being able to hear. She'd never felt so embarrassed about having a nanny.

"That's my nanny, okay!" She said it again, this time with more power in her voice, not letting herself become embarrassed by some nobody that lived in the middle of nowhere.

Hes definitely a nobody.

He laughed out loud, and much to her dismay remained so; too long for her liking. When he caught on to her serious exterior, he quit laughing.

"So you're serious about the whole nanny thing?"

She glared at him once again. Eyes almost like daggers.

"Is your mom or dad here?" He pried some more, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. Just me and the nanny." And my drug counselor…She didn't mention him, not wanting to divulge that part about herself just yet. "What about you? Any family?"

He sat down by the island on the kitchen, propping himself on one of the stools. "I do. Two older sisters and my dad of course."

Estee wasn't a fool. She clearly caught on to the fact that he hadn't mentioned his mother. Either it was a sensitive subject or he just didn't care to bring it up but she at least noted that they had something in common. They were both without a mom.

"Estee, is that the tv?" Chris asked, calling from the second floor.

"Err, yes!" She answered wide eyed. Still not wanting anyone to know about Chris, she started to push Jacob out of the house. "Go! You have to leave."

He wouldn't budge.

"Fuck, Im serious! I'll see you tomorrow or something. You can have your sweater then." Finally Jacob got up from the stool and walked over to the door, his long legs reaching the door in no time.

"Do you promise?" He asked right before she could shut the door, "that's my favorite hoodie."

"Yes! Of course!"

"Okay," he said simply, backing away from the door and jogging off into the forest. She sighed in relief and found Chris striding into the living room/ kitchen area. He eyed her skeptically.

"Quick hypothetical question Chris…"

"Shoot," he added, folding his arms across his chest reluctantly.

"Let's say that I maybe made a friend. Do you think said friend could come over?"

"I've seen no real improvement in you but then again nothing else seems to be working so maybe having someone else to talk to wouldn't be too bad-"

"Great." She smiled in triumph and headed back to her room, but before she did, she added, "I'll be having a guest tomorrow. You better not tell him why I'm really here."

"Not my business. But if he or she is a bad influence or a drug dealer then they're out of here in a heartbeat."

Estee waved away his threats, content that something was going her way for once. That's the way she liked things.

* * *

 _Day 14_

The next day, Estee woke up feeling terrible once again. She was grateful it was the weekend so she at least didn't have to sit through her online classes. If she had, she probably would've thrown the laptop across the room from restlessness and anxiety alone. She stayed in bed most of the day until she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing it would be Jacob at the door, she instructed Berta to simply give him his hoodie and to be on his way. Barely able to hear any muffled talk and then nothing told her that he'd finally left.

Moments later, Chris walked into her room. "He seems like a nice guy."

Estee ignored him, keeping her eyes on the greenery of the forest instead.

"What you're feeling right now is normal. Your body just needs to figure out and adjust to other ways for it to find that same feeling you were getting with the drugs-"

"Get the fuck out Chris…" she mumbled.

"I'm here to help. Let me teach you how to deal with this-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Get out of my room!" Estee yelled at him at the top of her lungs. Chris didn't need to be told twice as he exited the room, leaving her alone.

As soon as she heard the door behind him shut, tears started to roll down the sides of her face. Crying was something she hardly did and she refused to do so now. She still let the tears roll but sobbing wasn't something she'd allow or put up with. She longed for something to make her feel anything but what she was feeling now.

Later on that night she went down to her pool again, feeling that she should at least stick to the only routine she'd been somewhat abiding to since being there. Half expecting Jacob to show up again, she lingered around but he never came that night.

* * *

 _Day 16_

Walking around the house like a zombie was the usual for her. She made the staff bring her her food and fix her up for the day, making it so that Estee didn't have to lift a finger or get out of bed. She slept for most of the time until nighttime fell and she'd take a dip in the pool.

"I know you're only getting worse. I'm no psychiatrist but I feel as though you're falling into a state of depression." Chris walked into the room, waking her from her long nap.

"From now on, we're going to switch things up…"

Estee propped herself up, the prospect of what he was saying sounding interesting.

"The staff is no longer at your disposal. They'll be around to monitor you but they won't do anything you tell them to."

She almost retaliated at him but didn't, seeing as he wasn't done.

"You're allowed to have visitors and your cellphone has been activated again with only a few contacts still left in them. As for leaving the house, you can do so but only if its with Berta or I."

Chris stood there, arms folded in front of him, waiting for her to react in a negative way.

Estee smiled at her new found freedom, surprising him, happy that at least that she had some contact with the outside world. Chris walked over and handed her her familiar rose gold iPhone. Greedily taking it from his hands she looked through it and frowned when she realized everything on it had been changed. No apps and all her contacts had been removed. Even the accounts on her phone were changed to Chris's information so she wasn't even allowed to download anything out of the apple store.

Checking through her contacts she read only: Jesse, Michael, Dad, and Chris.

She pressed on the text message icon on her phone and typed away at Jesse, knowing all too well that she was always hooked to her phone.

 **Omg Jess! I'm being tortured here! I need to live vicariously through you!**

There was a couple seconds wait until she saw the notable three dots that indicated to her that she was typing. A smile formed across her face.

 **Hey dollface! Michael and I are going to hit up this club in WeHo tonight. Steve Aoki is supposed to perform for free! I already got us backstage.**

Estee wished she could be with them now, partying it up and enjoying the lavish treatment that both money and internet fame brought them.

Three more dots popped up, indicating she was typing again.

 **Gotta go. Found the perfect outfit and have to meet up with Michael to pregame.**

Attached to her message was the notable outfits they'd where on a night out like this. Jesse's long tan legs were adorned with sleek thigh high boots. Cute distressed high waisted shorts covered her skinny bottom half and a crisp white tube kept her top half in place. Yearning to be at her best friend's side and posing seductively in a selfie next her made her regret having access to her phone.

At least without it she didn't know what she was missing out on.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review. Thanks! XOXO.**


	4. WOLVES

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the kind words. They really do mean a lot and you guys are wonderful. The website seems to be working just fine again and that makes me happy. (Aka no more complaints)**

* * *

 _Day 16_

Chris hadn't been lying about the new rules he stated earlier. Whenever she'd request something from a staff they'd just ignore her as if they hadn't heard. She grew irritated but decided to at least get out of bed and fix herself some dinner before she starved herself.

Clicking the button on the remote sitting on the marble coffee table, she switched the tv on which brought her automatically to the espn channel. The Seahawks were playing the Rams and they were up more than ten points. She rolled her eyes, knowing that this game was surely bringing her dad joy. Ever since buying the Seahawks team, they'd gone to the superbowl twice. She was tired of hearing all her friends talk about the stupid football team to her. It was just a reminder of the things her father busied himself with and he delved into that wasnt her. Switching the tv off, she made her sandwich in silence instead.

Just as she was about to take a second bite of her sandwich, she heard an odd noise coming from outside. She peeked her head around the corner of the house to check out the backyard pool area but couldn't see anything. She stepped outside, the cold air hitting her at once. Estee was hardly wearing anything, still dressed in her silk nightgown. Beginning to shiver uncontrollably she turned on the backyard lights on and saw the inviting steam of the pool rising. Stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth she very easily slipped out of her nightgown exposing her bare skin all over again. Her breasts were perky from the cold elements and as she dived into the pool, her body warmed up quick.

Estee had been taking note of her arm on slightly toned they were beginning to get due to her everyday skinny dipping. Just as she submerged herself into the pool to warm her head, a loud eerie howl sounded through the forest.

* * *

They were all running back to the reservation; Embry, Quil, and himself. They were still on regular patrols but ever since killing Laurent a couple months back and the run-ins with the red headed vampire, they'd yet to see any signs of new activity.

 _Cause I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride...and I'm wanted! Waaaanted! Dead or Alive!_ Quil sang in his head.

Jacob mentally eye rolled.

 _Will you stop singing that song. A: You're not a cowboy and B: you're a werewolf, not a steel horse,_ Embry commented.

There was a small river up ahead. Jacob eyed it and lunged at the right moment, getting himself across it without a drop of water. Knowing all too well the other two had done the same with ease, he raced on.

 _Quil stop singing and Embry stop hating,_ Jacob spoke in his mind.

 _HA!_ Both Quil and Embry told each other at the same time.

 _Whatever man, I'm bored anyway. I bet you the ten bucks I have in my pocket that I can beat you up to that giant boulder by the pond just outside the reservation,_ Embry taunted.

 _You're so on,_ Quil replied, _Ready, set, go!_

In an instant, both wolves took off in a blur.

 _Guys, wait!_ Jacob yelled after them.

The internal banter going on between Quil and Embry didn't let them notice the very quick naked image of Estee Sue in his mind. He didn't linger on the thought, managing to instead focus his mind on his surroundings. He hadn't thought of her on purpose while being a wolf, knowing all too well he would've gotten hounded about her. But now that they were headed exactly in her direction and he feared she'd be swimming outside just like she always did. She would definitely spot the enormous large werewolves racing by her backyard.

Stretching his muscle, he raced on and tried to catch up to both his best friends. Weaving around the forest had become second nature to them so speed was the only thing they could compete for. Halfway to their destination, Jacob managed to trail behind them both, still not trying to think about Estee. In the distance he could see a faint light. His heart quickened but much to his avail he did not let his mind wander, showing a lot of discipline.

 _Wait, what's that?_ Embry asked, still running on but losing his lead to Quil. His mind was showing the same house they'd come across nearly four years ago.

 _I'm going to win genius! It's just that stupid house_ , Quil commented, answering his question.

 _Maybe we should just turn back home. Emily's having that bonfire gathering with everyone and we should get there early before all her baking is gone,_ Jacob offered, slight panic in his voice. He was surprised neither friend had picked up on his strange behavior.

 _Yeah right! I'm going to kick Embry's ass,_ Quil bragged.

Embry wolf-self snarled in uproar at his friend and current opponent.

They were now a short distance to the house and Jacob couldn't see anyone outside which was a relief to him. Being distracted for that split second caused him to barely notice the giant log in his way. Trying to dodge last minute, he failed and instead slammed against it. He whimpered in pain and got up trying to shake off the injury that would surely subside.

 _HA! HA! HA!_ Embry and Quil mentally laughed out loud at him.

Jacob growled and ran after them.

 _Almost there!_ He heard Embry say in his mind and it was true. Neck in neck, both wolves were competing at the same level. A loud wolf howl sounded, making the win Embry's. Jacob joined in, not able to help his wolf nature.

 _Dude you barely won! Calm down..._ Quil muttered, clearly bitter.

 _All I know is that Im ten bucks richer so fuck you! In your face!_ Embry asserted, happily sauntering over to Jacob, his tail wagging in delight.

 _I'll show you..._ Quil whispered, preparing his body to pounce.

Jake eyed the house again but this time the light to the pool was on and someone was clearly in it. Estee!

Her body bobbed up and down from the water, her exterior seeming panicked and distressed.

 _Woah! Who's that babe in your mind!_ Embry quipped, dodging Quils attack which caused him to plop down and hit himself on the ground.

 _Ouch!_

Jacob tried to get her naked image out of his mind but the more he did the more she reappeared and popped back in. He focused in on visually seeing her directly and that seemed to work.

 _You actually know this chick and you've been holding out on details,_ Quil thoughts sounded.

 _Shut up! I think she heard us!_ Jacob said angry, not knowing why his blood was starting to boil. He felt as though he could snap at either of his friends, his wolf nature taking over. Instead, he made it so that he couldn't.

Phasing out of his wolf form in a blink of an eye made it so that he was human again and lifting the worry of Estee, the human, seeing. He was about to step out of the clearing and into her line of sight when his mind reminded him he had no clothes on. Retrieving his clothes from the thong like strap down his shoulder and across his chest, he put on his shorts and hoodie. Dressed, he continued on with his last action and stepped out of the forest, taking a better look of a frightened Estee. His eyes lingered too long, not by the fact that she was naked (again!) but because their silly bantering had scared her. She was as white as a sheet.

* * *

Her heartbeat was thumping erratically as her mind started to go in so many places at once. How could she be so careless in a place that was so open to nature and other dangerous elements. The cold wolf howl caused chills to vibrate through her body even though she was still neck deep in warm water. Her head tried to look in every direction but she saw no signs of any wolves.

"Maybe you're hearing things," she whispered, trying to console herself of her fear. She hardly remembered the last time she'd been this shocked and frightened at the same time.

She heard a new noise of leaves crunching as well as a thump and decided she had enough. Bobbing her head in and out of the water, she swam from the opposite end of the pool to the other. Just as she was about to exit from the shallow end, she heard footsteps and turned her head, expecting to be met by something ravenous. Her heart seemed to drop at the exact moment she saw the same tan boy emerge from behind the tall green trees.

Her face fell out of disappointment one could say. She had been all riled up and ready to run for the hills but instead, the real person behind her distress was him. Jacob eyed her once with a blatant smirk etched across his face that screamed out, "Ha! I got you!" He turned around and resumed his position of giving her discretion as Estee got herself together...but this time she didn't.

Still angry, she stood there in the pool, glaring daggers into his broad back. He'd gotten the best of her and now she had to find a way to do the same. Estee was just about to give a snide comment till she heard more noises coming from the woods, making her hold her tongue. Two other tan boys emerged from the trees, both frozen the second their eyes landed on Estees body.

"Hello boys," she said, waving.

They oggled her, mouths agape. Foolishly they waved back at her like mindless zombies.

"I see Jacob's come back for more but I didnt know it was going to be a threesome this time," she purred seductively, causing both boys eyes to widen in shock of the whole situation. "And I guess you got your hoodie back okay Jacob, sorry for holding on to it the other night…" she added, her voice breathy but strong.

"Put some clothes on! I'm sorry I brought these two idiots along with me." Jacob grabbed Quil and turned him around to face in the opposite direction and raised his hand to Embry's line of sight, covering his eyes.

"I don't mind them. They're kinda cute." She said it in such a suggestive way that even Jacob had to calm himself, remembering where they still had to be."We were just passing through on our way to a bonfire. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Yeah, we don't mind!" Quil called out. He tried to turn around but Jacob kept a firm hand on him, not allowing him to do so.

Estee remained quiet, so long that Jacob thought she might've left. When he turned his head to check, he brought it right back, noting that she was still pondering the idea.

"Or are you not allowed to be anywhere but in this house?"

He was pushing her buttons again. Estee thought about Chris but felt she could get passed him easily at least for the night. It was the aftermath that she would have to deal with. Getting a rush at the thought of being anywhere else but here, she started to enjoy the idea more and more.

"I'm in." Propping herself out of the pool, she picked up her silk gown and slipped it on quickly. "I'll be right back."

The sliding glass door shut behind her, causing both Embry and Quil to go into a fit.

 _"How did you not tell us about her?"_

 _"Dude, she's hot!"_

 _"Did you really fuck her?"_

 _"Do you think she'll have sex with me?"_

 _"I think she likes me!"_

 _"Oh man, you gotta give me all the details!"_

 _"Is she your rebound after Bella?"_

 _"At least you're trying to get over Bella!"_

It went back in forth in a jumbled mess between both his friends and he couldn't see either of them letting it go anytime soon. Reaching up to his face, he ran his hands through his hair, irritated. He didn't realize it then but she had been setting him up for payback because of the way he'd silently made fun of her with his smirk earlier.

 _She's good,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review and follow/fav if you havent already. XOXO**


	5. BONFIRE

**Author's note: Always love when you guys speculate in the reviews you leave so again thank you guys if you did!**

* * *

Estee wasted no time sneaking through the house as she lightly walked all the way back into her room without making a sound. She had years of practice under her belt, remembering when she was fourteen and would easily swipe her father's expensive liquor from his study. She'd use it for her late fourteen year old slumber parties she'd throw with only Jesse and Michael.

Slipping off her silk nightgown and letting it sit on the floor, she walked inside her closet and picked out her new outfit. She didn't go for anything fancy, not wanting to get her best clothes any wear out in the middle of a cold nowhere. Opting out for her mere tight fitted distressed jeans, a plain band t shirt she knew nothing about, and her nice warm coat.

"Nein Madchen," her nanny spoke from behind her just as she was about to exit. Estee let out a gasp of air from being startled, grasping her chest by her quick beating heart.

"You scared the shit out of me woman." She wasn't happy to see her but if she wanted a night out on her own, she had to play her cards right and appeal to her nanny. "Look I don't know what you're saying but it's probably not what you think...I'm allowed to have guests over now. I'm just here to entertain." Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, she patted her nanny on the shoulder as a form of reassurance.

"Die sind Gefährlich," she whispered in a low rush. Her eyes seemed to almost flash a sense of deep fear.

"It's going to be okay Berta." Estee hugged the old woman, hearing the distress in her voice. She would've never acted that way towards any of her other caretakers but the moment seemed to need it desperately. She let her be soon after. Berta didn't follow and when she never heard Chris coming after her, Estee knew she had gotten away with sneaking out.

 _Living in the moment_ , she thought obnoxiously.

Once outside, she found the three boys waiting for her by the woods. The two other strange boys she'd never seen before were giving Jacob a hard time. She grinned, a triumphant smile etched on her because of the irritated look Jacob was giving his two friends.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," she stated, catching their attention away from one another.

"Trust me, we didn't." Jacob answered first, his face changing automatically from one of distaste to something Estee could no longer read.

"Well let's get going. Emily's cooking is probably all gone by now!" Embry said with clear excitement in his voice.

* * *

They walked through the woods which was something Estee didn't like. She had to put up with Embry and Quil's constant questioning, which she didn't mind for the most part. It was only until her feet started to get tired that she began to slow down the rest.

"At this rate we'll never get there," Jacob nagged. She shot him a death glare.

"Ill carry you!" Quil and Embry both shot out at the same time.

Estee would've gladly taken their offer had she been in the same situation back home, however, for some odd reason she just felt like challenging Jacob's words. Besides, she knew she hadn't been the most active person in a while so she wanted to prove that hiking through the woods wasn't that hard of a task for herself either.

When they finally arrived to their destination, she felt more than disappointed by the scenery in front of her but didn't dare show it. Quil and Embry both made her feel so acquainted that when they quickly left her side, she felt out of place. They both ran ahead to a girl with a scarred away face holding a plate with a couple of muffins held out.

There were strangers all sitting outside a simple home by a bright and alive bonfire. Estee had never been a shy person but in that moment she'd never been more out of place. Jacob seemed to notice and she mentally tried to grip herself together, making her presence seem more known and welcoming. She didnt get the chance to because just like always and on cue, guys took note of her first.

"Guys, who's your lovely guest?" A tall and really handsome guy stood up from near the fire. He was shirtless and he gave off the exact vibe that always seemed to intrigue Estee, grasping her attention.

Jacob cleared his throat for a brief moment. "This is-uh-Estee Sue everyone," he announced to the people around.

She flashed the people sitting around a friendly fake smile. "I guess I'm kinda your neighbor...that's how I became friends with Jacob."

Jacob snorted loudly the moment the word "friend" came out of her mouth. Her eyes wanted to flash at him viciously but ignored him instead.

"Well any friend of Jake's is a friend of ours. I'm Paul," the same guy spoke again; this time coming out to her as he extended his hand for her to greet. She took it gladly.

"So are we just allowed to bring anyone we fucking want to these stupid things," Leah interjected, catching Estee off guard. She looked over to a short haired girl with a mal tempered aura sprawled across her. She was the type of girl that Estee would've gladly challenged if she had talked or even looked at her the way she was doing but again, she bit her tongue and kept her cool.

 _Who am I becoming!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Leah, stop being such a freaking bitch all the time," Quil spoke out with a mouthful of muffin.

"Five bucks says she can't go an hour without bringing the mood down," Embry challenged, his mouth just as full.

Leah was sitting on a log with a stick in her hand, turning it over in the fire. As soon as she heard Quil and Embry's comments, she got up in distaste and walked off into the forest.

"I'll go after her." A younger boy that kind of shared the same features as the girl trailed after her, his body getting lost in the darkness as well.

"It's okay. You're welcome here." The girl with the scars etched across her face smacked away Quil and Embry's hungry hands from the plate of goods she was holding and made her way to Estee. From up close, she had to admit that the girl was a pretty sight if it hadn't been for the permanent damage.

 _I wonder how she got them?_

"My names Emily. Would you like a muffin?" She held it out in front of her and it was almost as if everyone was waiting in silence for her answer, making it seem as though her next words were vital for her acceptance. Estee didn't need to linger, her stomach still hungry from before.

"Estee Sue and yes please."

The heavy weight in air that she felt dissipated without a trace. All around she got to meet everyone, forgetting the majority of people's names almost instantly. The only ones she remembered clearly was Paul, Leah, Emily and eventually Sam, who when showed up, made his presence known as though he was making a grand entrance. It felt to her as though he was some kind of leader that everyone looked up to or followed. The people around him always obliging to everything he said or waiting on him for some kind of order or approval. It reminded her of herself and the way people use to act around her.

The rest of the night was filled with music she didn't listen to, food she never ate, and around company not even her wildest dreams could've come up with. The only thing still keeping her around was the "alcohol". There was an abundance of beer that everyone would drink with ease but would remain unaffected the more the night went on. Estee had a small internal debate on whether she should jeopardize her sobriety but didn't linger on it for too long. Beer wasn't something she ever gravitated to either because of the carbs and the gluten but she had to make do, having drank three beers already and feeling that nice buzz hit her mind and body. That was exactly what she'd been needing.

As for Jacob, he remained with everyone but for the most part to himself. She had to admit she hardly knew anything about him but at some points of the night, he seemed torn by something. Estee figured it was girl trouble because what teenage boy didn't have those issues. She smirked at herself, knowing well enough that she had caused some broken hearts when she had felt like it before. However, it wasn't until Paul brought up a girls name...Beth..or Bella...that Jacob's mood only worsened.

"So wheres Bella tonight, Jake? Haven't heard about her lately," Paul called out to him from across the bonfire, motioning with his hand to his brain.

Jacob turned stone cold, no emotion radiating from his face. He didn't respond right away, causing for an awkward silence between everyone. "Don't know actually," he finally responded.

"I guess she just had a specific kind she liked to be with and we just weren't it. Good riddance." Paul reached out into the night with his beer, cheering his words on and then taking a large sip. She had no clue what or who they were talking about but by the sound of it, this girl had racist plastered all over her. Estee was a lot of things but one thing she would never be was bigoted or even tolerate it. Especially when growing up in such a diverse and rich culture like L.A.

"I'll drink to that," Estee reached out as well and chugged at the rest of her beer. She eyed Jacob for a moment after, his face still not registering much emotion. It was only when their eyes met that she sensed a flash of his heartache masked from underneath.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to become friendly with Paul. She knew from the moment she saw him that he was the exact type of guy she'd love to play around with and that was where the night was taking them. Some people had left and the ones still lingering around were mostly couples paired off. Estee was sitting on Paul's lap and displaying her perfect set of flirting skills on him. His strangely warm body kept her temperature high, making her remove her coat and expose more of her skin.

Her body and mind were still buzzing and tingling from her drinking and the feel of Paul's skin caused an exciting and sensual feel to roam through her. At that point she didn't care who was looking at her or who wasn't. Estee had no shame as she worked both her leg around his well fit waist, straddling him. She dove into his neck, hoping that her kisses would leave a branding of hickies. Nothing was hotter to her than the aftermath of what hot kisses did to the body. She was claiming him as hers for the night and hopefully in the morning that would still be noted.

He laid his hand on her waist, caressing her exposed skin with his hands. His moans radiated lightly through his chest which only lit a fire under Estee. She reached for his face and forced herself onto him, demanding his lips. She worked him slowly and sensually but couldn't hold back for long, his kisses becoming both hotter and wetter.

Someone in the background cleared their throat out which neither Estee nor Paul picked up on, both of them still so enveloped with each other.

"I think it's time we call it a night," Sam's voice sounded strong and firm.

Paul lips locked away from Estee's, leaving her only wanting more.

"C'mon, the night's just getting good," Paul argued.

"I think it's best if we all just go our separate ways from here," nudging at Paul of the obviousness. He clearly didn't want him or Estee taking their newly found "relationship" to the next level.

"Is that an order great leader?" His voice was strained a little, anger starting to sound through him.

Estee was caught off guard. His mood shifted so suddenly and too intensely for her liking.

"Am I going to have to make it one?" Sam answered Paul's question with another question of his own.

His body began to shake in what looked like anger bubbling within him. Estee got up-and away from him so quickly that she stumbled backwards, losing her balance. She slammed her elbow down against the log, causing pain to shoot right up her arm.

"Paul, control it!" Jacob called out to him.

Everything was just a blur to her as her main priority became her arm, her other hand grasping on to it. She was oblivious to the worry addressed on everyone's faces as they watched Paul try to keep his anger at bay. A pair of hands cupped Estee's body from her legs and her back, picking her up from off the ground.

"Hey!" she quipped. She whipped her head around and saw a dim lit face now making their way to the woods.

"Put me down!" She tried to smack the person but just as she did, her arm shot up more pain. Instead, she opted for flailing her legs around. "Take me back to Paul!"

"Too dangerous. You're too drunk anyway, you won't even remember what did or didn't happen." she heard Jacob's voice say.

"Where the fuck are you kidnapping me to!" Estee practically yelled.

"I'll take you to my place to sober up. My house is no mansion but it's better than showing up like this to your nanny...even if you probably do deserve it." He carried her on even with her protests and flailing. He didn't know why he was doing this act of kindness for her. A part of him needed to shield her from the curse that came from being a werewolf (and Paul's bad temper) but mostly it was because somehow he knew that her at home life couldn't be that luxurious even if it seemed to be so. How bad could a girl be that she'd been left on her own with only a nanny and other service employees but no family.

Then again, his family wasn't that far off either from Estee's. Sure, he had his dad but his sisters were no different. They left the moment they got the chance to and hadn't been around at all since. Either way, it was obvious to him that she had her issues, his eyes lingering on the arm she was clinging onto. On it he could visibly see a couple days old cut wound that lined down her arm.

 _What the hell was wrong with this girl?_

Halfway to Billy's,she stopped fighting him which he was grateful for. She was quiet for a large part which Jacob also didn't mind. His thoughts were just about to wander to what he might tell Billy when he'd surely find Estee in his room in the morning but was cut from his train of thought.

"You're too nice, yuh know…" she spoke, still tight in Jacob's arms.

"You don't even know me," he argued.

"But I do know that girl Betty or whatever was an idiot for not choosing you," she said pointing her finger at him in an exaggerated manner.

Jacob couldn't help but stiffle a laugh at Bella's obvious name mispronouncing.

"Plus she's a racist! And you sir are the type of idiot guy that will go around saving any girl in distress _even_ after she's threatened to fucking shoot you if you ever got close again."

They both laughed out loud this time in unison.

"Good guys finish last..." she finally mumbled, ending that conversation.

 _Don't I know it_ , he told himself miserably, images of Bella's beautiful face engulfing his mind once more.

Jacob put down Estee once he made it to his home. He signalled for her to keep her voice down as he opened the door, leading the way inside. Not one disruptive sound was out of place, both of them making it safe to his room without Billy waking up. He eyed his small room and figured he'd take the floor and Estee could take up his bed. He didn't need to say anything as she made herself comfortable down on his small twin bed. He nodded his head in small amusement towards her forwardness.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Estee grumbled.

Jacob didn't answer as he squandered his closet for a shirt, not remembering if he'd torn through all his new sets of clothes. He reached out to the first shirt he saw, a grey long sleeve. Turning back to her he almost choked on pure air when he found a shirtless Estee trying to remove her jeans. His eyes lingered around his uninteresting room, handing her the basic long sleeve for her to put on, but he was only human. As much as he sort of found her rude, entitled, and annoying, he was also a sixteen year old boy.

His eyes glossed over her, watching her slip on his shirt down past her round boobs cupped in a basic black bra. The shirt grazed down onto her curved sculpted body, it fitting her little frame like a nightgown. He had to admit she looked a lot better in his shirt, her raven hair adorning down the sides of her. Her appearance was an aspect about her he couldn't deny or overlook.

"I told you you were a pervert," she said in a, _I told you_ voice, eyeing his crotch area.

Jacob hadn't realized the swelling that had occurred in his pants and turned away from her, embarrassment plastered on his cheeks.

"Am not…" he whispered in annoyance, clearing his throat in the awkwardness of being caught. He only dared remove his shirt and turned off the lights for them to sleep as he laid himself down on the floor.

He laid there for a couple minutes in silence.

"Hey?" Jacob called out to Estee, checking to see if she was still awake.

"Mmm?" She responded, her voice groggy and sleepy.

"How did you get those cuts on your arm?" He waited for a while, not knowing if she'd truly fallen asleep.

"Threw something...at a mirror...so much blood...," she responded slowly, sleep clearly consuming her.

Jake's face furrowed in distaste. He regretted asking, an uncomfortable feeling now in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **Dont forget to leave any thoughts, comments, or questions in a review. THANKS**!


	6. ANXIETY ATTACK

**Authors Note: Hello to all the new followers that I've recently gotten. Appreciate you guys already! Much love to everyone thats reading.**

* * *

 _Day 17_

Jacob's eyes fluttered open. He was staring up at his ceiling, confusion ensuing in him. It took him a moment to recall last night and Estee...

 _Estee!_

He lifted himself from the ground, regretting it instantly. His neck ached, radiating down his back from sleeping on the bare floor. Rotating his neck methodically, he saw that Estee was no longer in his room. Jacob's mind was quick to go into panic mode but calmed himself when he found the same shirt she had on yesterday laid out.

Muffled voices came from the kitchen and panic mode switched back on as he squandered to open the door. His dad would kill him if he knew a girl had been in his room...or so he imagined. Hed never had a girl stay over before.

" _Dad_ …" he said under his breath.

Outside of his room he found a sight he would've never of been able to have imagined on his own. Billy and Estee were chatting away as if they were the best of friends. Both of them cooking in the kitchen.

Billy was the first to take note of Jacob's presence. "You did always love getting your sleep in."

Jacob ignored him and eyed Estee in suspicion. _What is she still doing here? Why is she chatting up my dad? And why is he not giving me a lecture right now?_

"Early bird catches the worm though," Estee called out from the stove. Jake heard a hint of taunt in her voice.

"Estee here told me about last night. I told her she's always welcome to crash at the Black's whenever she feels too tired to drive back home." Billy beamed at her approvingly as she scrambled together some eggs.

"Is that so...what about if she were-I don't know-drunk?" It was his turn for payback and he wanted to make her squirm a little. He grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it, waiting for his response.

"You're funny _Jake,"_ she intervened, putting emphasis in his nickname, "but you know how my daddy feels about drinking. Could never do that to him."

She turned away from the eggs and faced Jacob, both of them now flashing fake smiles at each other. Billy didn't notice, as he started to set the table.

"She was also telling me about possibly being able to get us front row dugout seats to a future Mariners game…"

Jacob took two steps to Estee, closing the gap between them in the small kitchen. "Why are you bribing my dad?" he whispered.

"It's no big deal. My dad is the new owner of the Seahawks team," she stated, ignoring Jacobs question and returning to the eggs, "and I know I can pull some strings for a Mariners game whenever you're interested."

 _Seahawks team!_ He knew she was well off but he didn't think she was that loaded. Her father had to be some sort of billionaire. It made sense why he didn't like her so much. That type of money only ever spelled out trouble.

"Wow! I've always been a baseball man but the Seahawks are a pretty good team" Billy added impressed, "your father sounds like an important man."

Estee didn't want to think about it, her face losing some of the cheeriness at the thought of him. "Yup, that's dad pride and joy…" Jake caught onto the change in tone at the sound of her dads name.

The trio sat down and ate their breakfast as soon as the eggs were finished. Jacob remained silent for the most part as his father chatted up Estee so more.

"So where do you live?" Billy asked her.

Jacob chimed in to answer that question instead. "She lives in that one house that's barely outside the reservation. You know...by that pond."A light bulb switched on in his father's eyes immediately.

"Oh yes! I remember heading out there with Harry back in the day. We had the pleasure of meeting the woman who built that house while it was being constructed!"

Estee's eyes locked on him, realizing that he'd met his mother once before. The notion made her heartbeat quicken. "Err-yeah, that was my mom you met. She designed that house."

"She was very young then. Her English was a little off but she got her words across. She was very convinced there was magic in the woods." His tone was light hearted and the story made a locked away part in

Estee's brain come flooding back with memories.

A bittersweet smirk rose the corners of her mouth. She'd forgotten so many characteristics about her mom and the interesting stories she use to tell her, captivating her when she was younger. Her father never spoke about her since her untimely death and eventually and little by little, dissipated anything that was the essence of her...including photographs.

The memories started slow but soon they came in multiples, and before she knew it they were flooding in. Images of her mother's sick, pale and frail body embedded themselves and it was the only thing she could recall. Overwhelmed by it all, she took a sip of her orange juice to try and calm herself.

"Is she here with you?" Billy asked.

"She's dead, actually." Estee tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, trying not to show the turmoil brewing inside her. Both Billy and Jacob had been caught off guard, looking at her with dismay. They both expressed their sorry's which she didn't mind.

"It's okay. She got sick so long ago that I don't even really remember…" But she did. Her breathing was starting to become labored as her heartbeat increased. Abruptly she got up from her seat, not being able to take it all.

"I have to go! Didn't even realize the time!" Estee exclaimed shakily as she got up from her seat. "Sorry for the-uh-inconvenience Billy."

Billy's face showed concern. He glanced at Jacob who looked dumbfounded.

Estee walked out of the eating area and into the unfamiliar outdoors. She didn't get far; not being able to concentrate her mind on anything. Crouching down on the ground, she placed her clammy hands on the back of her neck. Her body trembled as an eerie thoughts bombarded her mind.

" _She's sick! She sick and she's gonna die! Your life is over!"_

Jacob rushed outside and found Estee in her state of being. He panicked, not knowing what to do. "Estee breathe with me," he whispered, crouching down with her as well.

She tried to zero in on his voice, but it was posing to be a challenge. "Breathe in...1,2,3...Breathe out...1,2,3." They worked on their breathing for a minute, until she seemed to be getting a hold on it herself.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assured her, his voice soothing her mind and erasing traces of the scary cold thoughts and images of her mom. After a couple more seconds of just repeating the same thing, Estee returned back to her normal sane state. Now in the aftermath of her episode remained awkwardness making Jake remove his hand away from her back.

She'd never experienced a full on panic attack but could only guess that had been one. Getting up from the ground, she didn't dare look in Jacob's direction.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he offered, studying her mannerisms but hair was shielding him away. He wanted to hold her for an odd reason but refrained from doing so.

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

They didn't say anything for the majority of the trip. Jacob let the radio play as they sat there in the rabbit.

The last song ended and the radio jockey came on. "This song goes out to all those heart breakers, you know who they are."

 _Shot through the heart and you're to blame. Darling, you give love a bad name…_

Jake didn't think much of the song until he heard Estee hands thumping on the dash. He gave a quick second side glance. She almost seemed to be pleasant.

 _Paint your smile on your lips. Blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

He couldn't help but lowly sing along with the radio. The song continued on but Jacob was caught off when Estee reached out to his run down stereo and raised the volume. Her head was following along with the beat of the song, joy forming on her face. Jacob couldn't help but join her, ease filling his chest.

 _Shot through the heart and you're to give love a bad name. I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name!_ They both sang the last part of the chorus together.

The song ended and the sound of their honest laughter loomed through his car as Jacob lowered the radio.

"Do you like this song?"

Nodding her head, she answered, "I guess so. I've actually never heard it before."

He looked at her with utter disbelief. "That's like saying if you've never…," he said, trying to find the perfect comparison, "had rocky road or something."

"Eww!" Her face scrunched in disapproval.

"Are you shitting me? You cannot be sitting in my car, diss rocky road and say you've never heard of Bon Jovi-all at the same time! It's like double blasphemy or something!" Jacob teased her and he found himself having fun while doing so.

"Strawberry is literally the best flavor FYI! And I technically just heard this Bon Jovi dude so that doesn't count," Estee retorted.

He looked over at her from the passenger side, both of them clearly enjoying each others company and playfulness. As soon as he did that, Estee caught on to the same notion. She turned away from him, wiping the joy off her face. He kept driving on, both of them not saying anything for a while until she spoke again first.

"So who's that girl that broke your heart again? Does she give love a bad name?"

Jake didn't answer right away. He'd been trying so hard to get Bella out of his mind since the Cullen's return and here was Estee opening up a fresh wound.

"Her name starts with a B right...bitch maybe?"

"Her name is Bella…" Jacob answered flatly.

"Was she the first girl you fucked or something?"

 _Who asks these types of questions? "_ That's none of your business…"

"That's a no," Estee interjected, "...then that means you're a _virgin_ also!"

He looked over at her with a stern face. She was grinning an evil smile as if she'd just struck gold. Jacob looked back to the road, embarrassment taking over as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You have kissed a girl though?"

"Yes I've kissed a girl!" he practically exclaimed.

Estee raised her hands in front of her in defense, "Just trying to get to know you is all. Besides, she sounds like a tease. What you is need is a regular nice girl."

 _Bella is a nice girl,_ he thought.

"Wait, why do you get to probe my life," he challenged, "are _you_ a virgin?"

"You didn't answer me so neither am I!"

"From the way you were savagely mauling Paul's face, you've clearly had your first kiss...but who was it?"

"Err," she paused for a moment.

"You have to say it now! I bet it was awful and with some loser dorky kid," Jacob pushed, enjoying the idea.

Sam looked down at her palms. For the first time in a long time, she felt ashamed. "It was actually with my dad's business partner. I was 13."

Jacob almost jolted the steering wheel, shocked by her answer. He didn't know what to say in the situation. "Estee you know that should've never happened, right?"

"I mean- whatever," she brushed it off, trying to own her story. She was no victim. "I wanted it to happen and he was pretty cute, so…no harm, no foul!"

"Estee…," Jacob pleaded.

"Jacob." She mimicked him, poking fun at his seriousness.

* * *

When they pulled into her driveway, she thanked Jacob for the ride. She was walking away from the car when she wondered when the next time she would see him would be. Rushing back to his side of the car, she tapped on his the glass window. Jacob lowered it.

"Let's trade numbers…" she offered.

Jacob hesitated for a moment but retrieved his phone from his pocket, handing it to her. She did the same, both entering the information needed.

"Give that to Paul also," Estee called as she entered her home.

Inside, she was instantly met with her nanny and her drug counselor. Chris looked like he had aged at least five year, the creases on his middle aged face indented deeper on his skin. Dark circles adorned his red eyes as his face displayed a mal temper.

"Where have you been all night?" He crossed his arms over his chest, his presence filled with more authority than she remembered.

"Here and there. You know how the night goes." Estee walked passed both of them to make it to her room. Chris walked in front of her, blocking her path. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at him.

"You had me worried sick all night! What kind of drugs did you take?" he demanded.

"If you were so worried then why didn't you call the police or let my father know I was missing?"

She gave Chris a triumphant look over him even though she was shorter, knowing well enough the reason behind his actions. His face said it all. He just didn't want to get fired from his perfect paying job.

"I didn't want to raise the alarm too soon. I guess maybe I just had a little faith still left in you…" His voice was low and she almost believed him.

"Whatever, I didn't take anything _and_ I'm going to be leaving more often now," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Drug test then." Out of his pocket he handed her a cup for her to pee in. "Every time you step foot out of this house then you have to take a drug test to get back in."

"And if I don't want to," she challenged, looking at him sternly.

"I will have someone guard every entrance of this place so that you can't either leave or get back in and that's a promise."

She snatched the cup from Chris's hand and marched all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review :D**


	7. FORD TAURUS

**Been loving all the speculation and guessing as to whats going to happen. Cant answer your questions but the only thing I can say is that no, Jacob did not imprint on Estee. Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

 _Day 18_

Estee's mood was taking a deep dive for the worst. She could feel her mind becoming miserable and sad , the waves of emotions crashing down on her. Forcing her feet out of bed, she pushed herself to do something before she lost the downhill battle.

In that moment, a recognizable rap song blasted next to her, posing as her ringtone. Her heart leaped for a moment but was let down when she read Jess's name on the contact. She didn't know what she had expected, but definitely not her.

She picked up the call anyway. "Hey Jess. What's up?"

"OMG! I am literally standing in the middle of DJ Snake's suite at the Ritz in downtown! You would die!"

"Calm down Jess," Estee started, "girls like us don't get starstruck. Breathe and rewind the story."

"The whole gang went out to this event in Hollywood and that's where I met DJ Snake. We got to talking and next thing I know I'm leaving home with him and ended up fucking him," she whispered in a low rush.

Estee was excited over the story at first but she became weary the more her best friend dragged on the details. She used to live for that world and drown in every aspect of it but now she couldn't believe she felt so detached.

 _How did this happen?_

She hung up the phone on Jess mid sentence, opting to blame the poor signal as her alibi.

By the time 1 o'clock hit, Estee was growing restless of being inside. Looking out her window, she couldn't deny it had been the most gorgeous day out thus far since being there. The sun rays poured through some of the scattered clouds and onto the sea of green terrain.

Grabbing the keys to the available car on the property, she announced to Chris she was leaving.

"And where do you think you're going?" he called just as she was about to reach for the door.

"Out," she stated flatly.

"Well you know the rules. Drug test when you come back and I installed a tracker on your phone now."

Estee stood there with her mouth agape in disbelief. "What a total invasion of privacy!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "You can't have that privilege until you've earned it back."

She mentally screamed but slammed the entry door behind her and got into her car anyway, wanting to forget about anything that had to do with that house and herself.

As she pulled out of the driveway in the range rover, she felt confident she knew where she was going. Once she hit the dirt road, she slammed the brakes; not so sure anymore. She hadn't given her destination much thought, only knowing that she had to go out and do something. Being behind closed walls was not an option.

Estee tried to go through the limited options in her mind but each one was as worse as the last. It was only until she came to her only and most miserable choice that she grudgingly set the car in drive and followed the well memorized directions to Jacob's house. She didn't need a map or her phone to recall exactly where he lived, the path and turns he'd taken the day befores still embedded.

When she pulled up to his house, her insides began to panick. Her mind was beginning to go through self doubt.

 _How could she just show up to his house unannounced and without any say?_

 _What if he wasn't even home?_

 _What if he turned her away?_

She put her foot down literally, her foot slamming on the brakes again and causing the car to jolt. That was the wake up call she needed. Estee was known for her abrasiveness and showing up unannounced. If someone didn't want to welcome her then she made herself welcome until they accepted it as well. Stepping foot out of her car, and flinging the car door shut, she skipped to the old wooden door of the Black's residence and knocked.

No one answered.

She tried again and waited but there was still no answer.

Her ears perked up when she heard music coming from the around the back. She was perplexed at how she had not noticed it before, the sound becoming louder. Swinging her small backpack around and adjusting her sunglasses, she wandered to the back of their house. That's where Estee came into view of a garage with two wide doors exposing an old Taurus. The music was much louder and audibly angry, but she could still manage to hear the workings of metal clanging together.

Her eyes landed on a pair of tan feet from underneath the car. She grinned to herself as she lightly kicked the feet sticking out. Immediately, a small thud sounded followed by a loud clang of metal hitting the ground.

" _Ouch!_ "

Rolling out from underneath the car, Jacob's face scrunched in distaste and dislike when he came into view with Estee. She went over to his boombox and turned it down.

"Surprise," she revealed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, annoyed. Jacob reached for his forehead and rubbed the spot he had banged on the car.

"Don't know really," she answered truthfully, eyeing the garage and the things inside it, "I guess I'm just looking for something to do. This place isn't exactly full of excitement and activities."

Jacob would've agreed with her two years ago, but ever since the Cullens, vampire activity, and phasing into wolves entered Forks and the reservation; it had become anything but.

"And you really thought I could help you with that?" Jacob offered, snidely. He nodded his head in astonishment and proceeded to a nearby rag, wiping away at his greased up hands.

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours..." She reached out and grabbed a wrench, expecting it to be light but upon holding it, she almost dropped it, finding that it was the exact opposite. Jacob smirked.

"This just sounds like a lose situation for me. There's absolutely nothing I can ever want from you." He stood there defiantly, his words aiming to be unwelcoming. He didn't know why he felt so strongly to get her as far away from him and the garage as possible, but he did, even if he felt sorry for her. "Why don't you bother Paul or something…"

She wavered the idea for a second, remembering she still had a thirst that hasn't been quenched in a while but she didn't want to be following Paul like a lost puppy.

"I don't mix business with pleasure-besides, I think in time you'll start to find me quite charming. Everyone always does." She put the wrench back and tried to display a warm and welcoming smile to him.

"Something tells me you've never heard the word no a day in your life princess," Jake grumbled. Taking the lug wrench he had once before; he laid back down beneath the Ford Taurus and started working again.

 _Day 20_

Estee returned the next two days, to Jake's dismay, to find him doing the same thing as the day before. She had spent hours listening to his angry loud music, watching his boring labor on the old car, and not acknowledging one another. It wasn't until Sam arrived at 6 p.m. on the dot everyday to whisk Jacob away that she went back home, a drug test awaiting her arrival.

She was reluctant to keep going back, but she knew anything else beat being in her mom's old house with Berta and Chris. This time she came prepared with things to keep her occupied.

Arriving into Jacob's garage that day, he was still working on the old Ford. His mood altered when he saw Estee but didn't say anything to her as he kept working.

She found her usual spot on the stool by the corner of the room, this time propping open the new issue of Vogue. Estee read through it thoroughly, getting lost in thought of all the new things she'd need to pick up once she was back in L.A.

Jacob snorted, making Estee snap out of her concentration. She placed her magazine against her breasts, shielding it from his line of sight. "What's so funny?"

He rolled his eyes, "nothing, just observing…"

"Maybe you should do less observing," she snapped, feeling the weight of two days worth of his passive aggressiveness coming out hungrily, "You've been stuck in here for three days and still haven't fixed this old shit...do you even know what you're doing or is it all for show?"

So easily her words were coming out like venom. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. If anything she was trying to stray away from being the person she was.

"Why are you even here?" he questioned, angrily, placing his work tools down with a loud clang. He'd been triggered by her mere tone. "It's pretty clear I don't like you or want you around."

They both huffed out air, heated and electricity running through the air. Estee could've cut the tension with a knife, both of them staring each other down. He looked away first, regretting his tone and words once he'd realized how awful he sounded.

Estee packed all her stuff and rushed out of the old garage. Jacob wanted to say sorry but they never managed to escape his lips. He rested his arms down on the car, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Why _haven't_ I finished working on this old shit?" he mumbled to himself.

 _Day 21_

Jacob lingered all next day waiting for Estees arrival but she never came around. He tried to focus on Mrs. Sloan's old car but the more his mind lingered elsewhere.

Billy rolled into the garage. "I see you haven't figured out what's wrong with Mrs. Sloans car yet…"

"Nope," he said flatly.

"Son, Charlie passed this onto me. It's from Bella."

Jake's head came up from under the hood of the car immediately to face Billy. He quickened his pace to him and grasped the note from his hands.

"Thanks dad."

"I guess I'll leave you to it." Billy pushed himself out of the garage, leaving Jacob alone to his loud thoughts and mind racing.

He turned the plain notebook paper in his hands multiple times, scared of what was inside. _What were they? 7 year olds passing around secret notes to each other?_

Still he was hopeful that the note would hold some vital information that would change his and Bella's stagnant relationship, he read it over. His heart ached immediately, the notes only expressing her "sorry" and missed feelings for their friendship. Anger saging in him, he crumpled the letter when he was done. Nothing changed; she still chose his mortal enemy and if the fucking bloodsucker was around then he couldn't be.

Getting back to work, his mind more zeroed in, made time pass as well as his anger. At the end of the day, he cleaned his work space. Coming across the note again, he picked up the crumpled paper and smoothed it out. He put it in his toolbox and closed the garage door shut behind him.

 _Day 22_

The day before had been especially miserable for her. Standing in the middle of her walk in closet, she got a panic attack. The sight and smell of old familiar clothing articles tucked away deep inside triggered the scary reaction. It lasted longer than her first one. She had no one to get her through it this time so she laid there on the ground, gasping for air and holding onto her chest; her heart feeling as though it was going to explode. It went on until by some miracle, the memory of Jacob's voice and guidance rendered her out of the state.

She ordered Berta soon after to get rid of all her mother's old clothing items which she easily agreed to, merely responding in German, "Ja."

Today she woke up determined to see Jacob and give him a piece of her mind. There's was no way he wasn't going to accept her anymore because who wouldn't want to spend time with her. She was Estee fucking Sue Force. Entering the kitchen and packing away two generic subs for both her and Jacob as a peace treaty offering.

 _Ding. Dong._

The doorbell rang and she was weary to answer, wondering who it could be. Opening the door wide, stood Jacob with a weak grin.

"Hey," he spoke first in a low tone.

"Hey." Her voice was too high pitched for her liking, surprise plastered all over her. "I was actually just heading to your place right now."

"You were?" Jacob's authentic disbelief made her feel hesitant about deciding to head to his house in the first place.

"Err-wanted to call peace and maybe start over. I know you think I'm some snobby rich princess but I'm trying to work on not being that so much."

There was an audible silence which made Estee play with her hair in discomfort.

"Well I'm trying to work on some stuff too," he admitted finally, scratching his head shyly as he recalled Bella's note, "I think you were right. Maybe we could help each other out."

A pure smile formed on Estee's mouth which caused a chain reaction of the same to form on Jacob's face as well. Their happy existence didn't last that long, both wiping away any means of happiness from themselves from the awkwardness.

"So, should we head out?" she offered.

"Yeah-but first we have to make a quick stop somewhere."

She followed Jacob to his car and remembered the subs she'd made. "Hey, do you like barbecue sauce on your sandwiches?"

Jacob didn't even let the question simmer, immediately answering, "I love it actually...why?"

* * *

 **Dont forget to review. Much appreciated!**


	8. CLIFF JUMPING

**Hello to all the new followers and thank you oh so much for all the reviews! They fuel me!**  
 **This chapter I had some trouble with but hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Estee cranked on the tunes of his stereo. She wondered how many Bon Jovi like songs where out there that she'd just never taken the time to listen. The sun was starting to shine its rays through large patches of scattered clouds, making the air surprisingly warm and sticky in the car. That was the warmest temperature she'd experience thus far.

"Mind putting down the window for me?" Estee fanned herself, putting her feet up on the dashboard and displaying her freshly shaved smooth legs.

Jacob snorted, one hand on the steering wheel as he drove. He looked at her sideways and saw her hand motions, fanning herself.

"You're being serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm dying!" she blurted.

"No, not that," he said as he motioned his hands to his side of the door, rolling down his own window in the process, "they're not automatic, Princess. Gotta put them down yourself."

Her eyes were glued to his hands, struck with complete intrigue over the whole process.

"Wow, this is like _so_ ancient!" She turned to her side of the door and did the same manual spinning motion he'd just done. Estee sat there in awe for a few seconds, still basking in the new found information.

Instead of taking offense to her comment, Jacob found it refreshing to see her serious fascination over his car's manual system.

"There's so much you need to learn," he spoke as she rested her head by the side of the car, the wind wildly whipping around her long black hair.

Twenty minutes went by and Estee was growing restless.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

Wherever her sight landed there were tall barks surrounded by a slew of branches and leaves. The trees were tall and engulfed everywhere but the road and sky. If anything, she felt the trees were only getting more dense and overwhelming.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly exclaimed, startling Jacob.

"Warn me before you go yell out," he said as he placed both hands on the wheel cautiously, her outburst making him become more alert on the road.

"You're trying to kill me! That's why you're bringing me out here! I watch a ton of lifetime movies-I know!" she rambled.

Jacob rolled his eyes automatically. _Are all rich girls prone to have issues?_

In that moment, he could see the clearing off tall pines, allowing the sight of the ocean to come through instead. Jake cleared his throat and pointed at what he was seeing to catch Estee's attention. "You were saying…"

Estee stopped talking the second she caught on. "Oh…" was all she let out as she fixated her eyes on the ocean.

Jacob felt as though he'd struck gold, wondering if she'd ever seen the sea before. "Don't have an ocean nearby where you come from?"

"Are you kidding me? I grew up in L.A." she answered possessively, as if Jacob were trying to steal the beauty and characteristics from where she'd grown up from her, "the water is literally in our backyard and we get _actual_ sun. It's just been a while…"

Summer was barely starting to roll in and Estee only ever made the conscious decision to go to the beach once or twice a year. Last time she's stepped foot on sand had been months.

"Huh," Jacob said aloud, causing Estee to snap out of her thoughts, "never would've pegged you as a _California girl_." He said the last part in a high pitched sing-song voice.

"Don't do that!" she urged disapprovingly.

"Do what?" He smirked but kept an I don't know what you're talking about face.

"First, don't quote Katy Perry...she's not even originally from California and second, don't assume."

"Didn't know Californians were so uppity about who they let in," Jacob stated, amused, "I pegged you as a New Yorker."

Estee gave his last statement some thought, eventually approvingly nodding in content. "New York," she repeated almost pleased, "It's the resting bitchface, isn't it?"

She turned to him and tried to display the most cold and serious facial features. Breaking character so easily, their laughter ended up traveling between them, both feeding off of it from one another.

"It was actually the pale skin," Jacob teased,causing her to self consciously grip her legs; pulling them into her chest.

"Just because you have the world's perfect tan…"

She spoke so low that Jacob almost didn't pick it up. He felt confident she found his tan skin so approving.

They pulled up to the edge of a designated viewing area on a cliff causing Estee to become confused. She was just about to express her distress when Jacob turned off the car and stepped out without a word. Eyebrows furrowed, she followed his lead.

"What are you doing?" Estee followed Jacob who was hopping the low wooden fence that kept civilians from stepping out of the parking lot area and into non man-made territory.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" she asked pointing in the opposite direction. Estee did the same action and hopped over as well. She took into consideration their altitude, seeing that the beach was still a long way down from what she could tell. Jake trudged on by the side of the cliff side they were now on. They were easily a few feet away from the car.

"Hello?" she exclaimed. He still didn't answer. Jacob came to a stop moments later, finding the spot he'd been looking for and began taking off his shoes.

"You complained the other day that there was nothing to do here," he answered nonchalantly, tossing his shoes to the side and beginning to work on his other foot, "so I just want to give you a taste of what it is we really do around here."

Estee's eyes seemed to open up twice as big. Her mind started racing as she put together all pieces: The cliff side, the water, Jacob removing his clothes.

"Are you psycho?" she practically yelled.

Edging herself closer to the side, she gulped and took a glance down where there was no more ground, instead finding a long drop. The distance from where she stood to the crashing waves below had to be a couple yards. If that wasn't daunting in itself, then the dark roaring water smacking against the rocky edge of the cliff side a distance away was. It didn't help or sooth the stream of worry now entering her head.

"You can't be serious?" She turned back to Jacob who was done removing his second shoe. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. Looking at her dead in the eye, he smirked before he said, "I'm very serious."

He reached one arm overhead, reaching for the shirt on his back. If Estee hadn't been in a state of panic then she would've at least tried to enjoy ogling at his well sculpted and beautifully tan body. Instead, she chewed on her lip.

"Is this even safe?" Her mind raced even more. She couldn't believe she was even considering going through with his proposition.

Jacob pointed far out but when her eyes caught on in the distance to what he'd been pointing to. She gasped when she caught sight of a body letting him or herself drop straight into the water with ease. There was a splash thereafter but after a few seconds, the person emerged just fine.

"Total rush and really fun but it's definitely not for the weak," he challenged, trying to sound as impressionable as possible.

She waved it back and forth in her mind but Jacob was already giving her a " _you're being a little pussy_ " demeanor that she didn't like.

"If you don't feel up to it then-"

"Shut up! I'm in!" she said in a rush and without anymore thought.

Jacob proceeded to remove his pants but it wasn't until he watched Estee pull her oversized t shirt over her head, causing her breasts to perk out towards him for a second. He turned away automatically, not wanting to get caught staring or found with a boner again. Especially not when he was merely in boxer briefs.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Estee asked, uncomfortable as she removed her shoes now. The craziest thing she'd ever done was go zip lining in India once when she was 11 on a family trip. It was the last family trip they officially had before everything went to shit.

"Do you trust me?" Jacob pressed.

"Hell no!" she announced. He chuckled at her blatant and honest answer.

"Just try and push away from the side of the cliff once you've jumped and make your bodys stiff so you have a better chance of landing straight into the water."

Estee nodded her head in compliance rapidly. "Yeah, sure. Got it!" she added, her voice quivering lightly.

She stood there half naked in her lacey bralette and black underwear, her feet glued in place.

"Do you want me to go first, or-"

He didn't get to finish. Estee caught him totally off guard when she took three steps back and then took off in a sprint. He watched as she pushed off from the ledge and drop from the top, her arms sticking right to her sides as if her life depended on it. He watched as she free fell, the moment only lasting a few seconds but she still managed to, at the top of her lungs, dramatically yell, "Fuck you!" until she hit the water.

Jacob laughed at her sudden act of fearlessness. He saw her start to emerge from the water but didn't linger any longer as he followed after her. He took a breath and stepped of the edge, his adrenaline kicking in. He felt his stomach move up to his ribs the moment he stepped off the edge, the rush and excitement causing him to yell out automatically in delight. It might've been a few seconds experience but in his mind, it felt like a never ending stream of both fear and thrill. In moments, his body made contact with the water. He was submerged in what he knew must've freezing water but his wolf temperature kept him warm. Rising up for air, he emerged and found an elated Estee a foot away.

"I can't believe I just did that. It was such a quick and small high! It's such a tease compared to when I-" She didn't finish her sentence, catching herself almost mentioning her drug abuse.

Jacob caught her abrupt stop in sentence, but the rush still had his body tingling so he pushed it aside.

"I thought you were going to chicken out." He motioned with his head to the shore, both of them starting to swim towards it as a wave pushed them in that same direction. Jake could tell the water was getting to her; her body quivering and the goosebumps raised on her skin.

When they reached the shore and exited the water, she was fully shaking. The sun were peeking through but not enough to warm her at a faster rate. They walked away from the beach, Estee's thrill and excitement starting to subside and instead overcome by her teeth chattering. Five minutes into hiking back to the car and he couldn't stand hearing her teeth any longer.

"Estee I know you're freezing. I can help," Jacob offered as they passed through a group of surfers who lingered their stares on Estee's body. One even wolf whistled which she didn't even notice. Jacob tensed his body at the surfers actions but eased up when he took note he was acting out of character.

"Eww! What are you planning to do?" she asked with disapproval.

He rolled his eyes.

She stopped walking and added, "My feet are starting to kill me. I can't believe I let you talk me into cliff jumping in freezing ice water."

Jacob looked down at the ground, now noticing they'd been walking on gravel.

"I'm a walking heater. Let me carry you until the car and that way we get there faster and you get to spare your oh-so delicate feet."

Estee seemed to give it a good hard thought through. Jacob only grew impatient by the passing seconds. He was about to give up his offer when she finally replied.

"Fine! But I better not feel a boner or something."

Jake cupped her body in his arms, easily carrying her just like he'd done so before, only now he focused on not staring down at his arms because of her nearly naked body. He even tried not to focus on the fact that her skin felt so soft and almost creamy against his. When they arrived to the car, he set her down, proud of himself for not getting a hard on.

 _I'm getting better at this,_ He thought.

Estee made her way to the exact place they'd removed their clothes. Trying to search around the area, she scanned wherever she could for their articles of clothing but found none. She scampered around in a raised panic but still couldn't find anything.

"Jacob! Our clothes are missing!"

"What?" Jake rushed to her side. He didn't need to search for long, taking note that his clothes clearly weren't there anymore.

"That was my favorite daft punk shirt!" Estee exclaimed.

Jacob searched now instead for a culprit. He knew it had to be someone who had noticed them stray away from their car and head into that specific area.

"Those were also my favorite Adidas sneakers!" Estee announced again.

"Are you not at all worried that you're stuck being half naked?" Jacob was concerned at the fact that she was more stressed over her clothes than the problem at hand.

"Should I?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind. I feel stupid now for asking that question." He recalled the first time he met her. Giving up, Jacob headed back to his car, Estee trailing after him.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review!**


	9. FRIENDS

Day 22

"Why are you so warm?" Estee took a bite of her sandwich. Jacob was pulling into his house and he let out a sigh of relief when he remembered his dad was with Charlie that day. He was more worried about how he was going to explain how he managed to lose another set of clothing.

"I don't know," he lied.

"When you were carrying me, it felt like you had a fever. Are you getting sick?"

"No." He put the car in park and turned to face Estee, "I think my sisters left some clothes behind. It might fit."

"Or I could stay in my bra and underwear…"

"That's definitely not an option."

Once inside, Jacob rummaged around and found some of his sisters old clothes. Later on, back outside; Estee emerged in her old distressed jeans, a backstreet boys band tee, and worn out converse. He was surprised all of the clothes fit her in the same ballpark. He lingered his stare too long for his own liking when he thought about both his sisters and Estee at the same time.

"Why would you ever like the backstreet boys enough to buy a shirt?" Her face oozed of displeasure, fixated on the shirt as she entered the old garage once more. Jacob was already getting a head start on the days works for Mrs. Sloan's car. He'd been working on her car for more than a week and was growing restless so he knew the old woman was feeling the same way too. What lit a fire under him was that he'd finally figured what the problem was. It was so miniscule and totally obvious that he must've really been distracted and focused elsewhere to not have finished by now. Today, however, was the day he would be done with the car. He forced the quarter wrench back under the hood, getting himself in the zone.

"So...where are your sisters?" Estee found her seat on the stool chair again and watched him work; but this time instead of sitting in the corner, she moved right next to Jacob.

He didn't answer right away, too enthralled on the job at hand.

"Err, they're away at college. They have their own lives going on…"

"I'm an only child-"

"No way. I would've never guessed," Jacob said sarcastically, cutting her off. His body was deep under the hood of the car.

"Must've been nice for you to have siblings," she added. In a glimpse she wondered what it would've been like to grow up with an older or younger brother/sister. She liked the idea slightly until she realized she wouldn't of been the center of attention in her family.

"Well for me, it was practically like I was an only child. My sisters were tightly knit and close when I came along-they didn't need me."

"Don't be such a baby boy," she teased.

He still didn't take his eyes away from the car. "My sisters are cool. We shared our moments but Rachel and Rebecca were better off with each other."

There was a minute of unspoken words, making Jacob's last statement sound heavy. All that sounded was the contact of metal.

"Why the sudden intrigue of my life?" Jacob looked to her from his line of sight.

She casually nudged her shoulders. "Since we're _friends_ now," she spoke with emphases, "I thought I'd learn a little about you."

Jacob ran the word friends in his mind. It didn't feel like it was a total loss to try and be her friend. She was even kind of likable. It was just strange he'd met her a few weeks ago naked, had a complete dislike for her, and now was capable of maybe even calling her a friend. It made a smile warm his face. He actually enjoyed the idea slightly.

"So all it took was me trying to convince you to jump off a cliff for us to become pals…?"

She rolled her eyes. "I hear that's how the best friendships are made."

"Then do me favor and hand me that half inch gearwrench inside that toolbox, _friend_." He pointed over to the rusted old toolbox.

Estee obliged but kept a dissatisfied face. When she handed the wrench to him, he thanked her.

"FYI, I don't do labor." She eyed her nails to see if she'd gotten any dirt or grease underneath them.

"As I recall, you told me you were looking to change…" he added, turning the wrench to the car's motor. "Better yet, since we're digging dirt on each other-I'd like to know what a rich city princess is doing in this middle of nowhere small town?"

"Err…," she struggled. She didn't know whether to tell him the truth or if she should just lie and come up with something different.

"Is it that bad? I mean it's clear you have anxiety issues." Jake added, recalling that scary moment she ran out of his house and he had to assist her.

"Err, yeah. My dad thought that some fresh air and being alone would do me some good," she finally answered.

He chucked. "Is it?"

She gave her answer a couple seconds thought. When she fell back on Jacob's face, she studied it and took note again on how boyish and cute he was. Totally not the guys she was into but she could see herself looking over that small detail.

She shook her head. _What am I thinking?_

"I mean I guess this place is gonna be good for me. But there's only so much it can do."

More time and work passed.

"So how long does that mean you're going to grace me with your presence?" Jake tossed the wrench in his hand into the the tool box nearby. Wiping away at his hands with a rag; he waited for Estee to come up with her answer.

"I guess I'm not going to be here for that long…" Her dad told her it was only for 30 days. If she was being honest, she hadn't been at all keeping track. The days might've moved slow in the beginning but now they were just zooming by. The idea of going back to her crazy and luxurious lifestyle made her giddy but a part of her was somewhat saddened. She secretly wanted to spend more time in Forks. That part of her was small.

She giggled audibly, realizing that rehab hadn't done anything to her. Sure it kept her away from doing drugs and drinking but getting back home she was going to be doing all that as if she'd never stopped.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked, wondering why she had laughed.

"Oh-it's nothing... I guess our friendship will just be short, sweet, and to the point." She didn't dare say the real thoughts going through her mind. He wouldn't understand and worse he would judge her for her having them.

Jacob smirked and turned back to the car, examining his final work. Content with it, he knew it would work and run smoothly.

"Princes do me a favor and turn on the ignition for me." It was the moment of truth to find out whether Mrs. Sloan could have her car by the end of the day.

She didn't argue, instead she was curious to see if he actually had any mechanic skills or if he'd just been putting on a show. Sitting in the driver's seat, she grasped the key and turned it. At first the car struggled but seconds later the vibrant roar of the engine came to life.

Jacob grinned in delight, accomplished that there was still no vehicle problem he hadn't been able to overcome. "Give the car a bit of gas!" He ordered over the exposed engine noise.

Estee stepped on the first pedal and again the engine sounded greedily.

"Ha! Perfect!" Jake cheered.

Estee rushed out of the car, smiling at his success. He was genuinely exuberant that she couldn't help it when she went up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back until he realized that the act was still with Estee Sue. Letting go of her and taking a step back, he ignored the encounter and closed the hood of the car.

She could tell the physical act had gotten to him so she was content that she'd gotten the last dig before the day was over. The sun had set and Sam was due to come by any minute also.

"Alright, I'll get out of your way to do whatever it is you do with Sam every night." Swinging on her mini leather backpack, she left the confines of the garage.

 _If only she really knew,_ he thought _._

* * *

Arriving back to the house, she was awaited by another drug test. When she was done, she thought back to her conversation with Jacob.

"So I guess my time here is almost over...isn't it?" She leaned on the kitchen island, waiting for Chris to finish examining her urine with drug test strips.

"Well, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that…" He set aside her waste and focused his full attention on her.

"Talk about what?" Estee questioned, alarmed.

Chris sighed. "You're now barely starting to show some progress that I know another 30 days would really benefit you so I talked to your dad and he agreed to keep you here. Especially now that school is out in a week and summer vacation is here, we can really go head first into your rehab. Nothing is holding you back."

Estee blood was simmering in anger just thinking about everything she was going to be missing out on with her friends while she was locked away in this stupid town. All the summer pool parties, weekend festivals, concerts. All the new summer line clothes, the house parties she hosted with Jess, and her trip to go to Greece on a getaway vacation with her close friends had gone down the drain in an instant.

"I want to speak to my father NOW!" Estee yelled, livid. Her voice carried throughout the house, so that everyone knew exactly how she was feeling.

"Estee, I know this isn't what you want to be doing for summer-."

"You're damn right you dont know what the _fuck_ I want. But bet your ass I sure as hell don't want to be stuck here with you any more than I have to. I don't care how long you keep me here because as soon as I'm free from this stupid little place, with all these stupid little people; the first thing I'm going to do is go out and do some E, drink a little, do a bit of coke, and to top it all off I'm going to get laid!" She paused for a second, "And keeping me 1 or 2 months longer isn't going to change _anything_.

She didn't wait for him to say anything in return. Leaving the room, she left dissatisfied, knowing all too well she wanted to tell him off way harder than she had. But the thought of staying in Forks longer was sinking deep in her mind, making her feel like a caged and trapped animal. Rushing to her room, she shut the door and locked it behind her. Going into the bathroom, she seeked out anything to give her reassurance as if she were free again. She looked for pills, even though she knew well enough they wouldn't leave anything of good value just lying around. Slamming the drawers shut with a loud bang, she slid down the wall of the bathroom and kicked the pristine white cabinet door.

In that moment she caught a peek of her hair styling stools stashed underneath the sink. A flash memory popped in her mind on how relieved and good it felt when the glass shards pierced her arm when she broke the glass mirror. It hurt but it gave her mind a sense of peace wash over it as well as her body. In a swift move, she got up and retrieved a curling iron and plugged it into the bathroom socket. Waiting a couple seconds, she thought about the permanent damage she was about to ensue onto her body but came to the conclusion that she didn't care. And if anything, that's why she paid her dermatologist so much money...to keep her skin perfect.

Grabbing the wand, she let out one deep breath and as soon as she let it back out, she pressed the hot iron tool right onto her left arm.

* * *

 _ **Pls review your thoughts :)**_


	10. MOTORCYCLE

Day 23

The next day after fixing Mrs. Sloans car, he expected to see Estee at the usual time she always dropped by. He was wracking his brain to think of something for them to do since he was currently out of car repairments or a car project. After the day flew over him and the sun was starting to set, he gave up on the thought of her showing up and even left an hour early to meet up with the rest of the pack. They were set to guard the borderline perimeter that ended the Cullen's side and started Quileute land for any signs of the red head vampire.

Day 24

He waited around for Estee again but wasn't as surprised when she didn't show up again.

Day 25

Jake no longer expected her to come by so he at least entertained himself by taking care of some of the chores around the house and picking up some groceries.

 _Maybe she left back to California. She wouldn't leave and not say anything…._

He pressed his head against the freezer door while packing away some of the food. The cold surface eased away the temperature of the surprisingly hot simmering day.

 _What do I care if she leaves without saying goodbye. We were barely friends._

Day 26

The day had been slow and boring. Walking into the garage, he figured he could clean the place up and maybe even get it organized. His eyes eventually landed on the distressed note Bella had written him that he'd stashed in the toolbox. Kicking himself mentally for what he was about to do next, he found a piece of paper and pen and started to write a letter responding back to her.

Frustrated with himself, he folded it up and gave it to Billy for him to hand off to Charlie. Bella would eventually get it. In the letter he was trying to sound as mean as possible even though he was sure it didn't come out that way. He couldn't sound that angry even if he tried towards the pale brunette girl.

For a moment he envisioned their time in the garage together. So much that it felt nearly real. The way they would tell jokes and her laugh would not fail to fill his lungs with life. He could nearly smell the scent of the strawberry shampoo she used on her hair. Jacob always adored the way her awkward impulse was to reach up and push her hair behind her ears. The imagery was vibrant but it didn't linger for much longer when the sight of Estee tainted his memories. She'd taken over the spot Bella had once been in. Instead of brown locks, Estee's long black Raven hair fell all around her, making her creamy olive skin stand out. He smiled at the thought of her small face frame; a sweetheart shape that made her seem delicate even though she was nothing but. Then that brought her to her almond shaped eyes, the hazel bright and big lenses that would glance back at him with displeasure that always followed with a rude comment.

He stopped himself before he could go any further.

Searching for the keys to the motorcycle he fixed up with Bella a couple months prior, he started it up and rode to the estate that housed Estee Sue. He had to at least check up on her.

* * *

Estee was in the living room watching Project X on one of the many movie channels they owned. It was at the scene where they were about to start taking drugs. Chris walked by at that exact moment and voiced his disapproval about the movie.

"I don't think you should be watching this. It isn't a good idea…"

"Fuck off!" she groaned. "You really think I'm going to be triggered by a stupid movie...and even if I did- where the hell am I going to get my hands on pills or alcohol right now." Resting her head on her fist from utter frustration, she added, "just leave me alone!"

Estee was still madly irritated with her drug counselor. She hadn't forgiven him for the extra rehab sentence so any chance she got to get under his skin or defy his authority, she gladly did so.

 _Ding. Dong._

The doorbell rang and she had an inkling about who it could be. She hadn't made the effort to go see Jacob because she honestly didn't feel like being with anyone. Her mood swings were all over the place and she wasn't in a good place to entertain others as well as herself. The bandage on her left arm covering her second degree burn was proof of that.

She told Chris shed accidentally burned herself when trying to do her hair. He had no choice but to believe her but sent a doctor to check it out and bandage it up for her. All he prescribed for pain was basic Tylenol. That made her even more pissed. But at least the throbbing pain had subsided so she was at least capable of being near other people without chewing their heads off.

Reaching the door and opening it, she found the familiar tan face. She expected to be unaffected by his presence but was surprised when her mood shifted to that of joy. He had the stupid boyish look to him and that caused her to warm up to him even more. She was itching to comment something to get under his skin but bit her tongue instead.

"What are you doing here?" She asked first.

"Just wanted to check to see if my friend was still alive…," he responded smoothly. He had a hand in his pocket, making him look so at ease while the other one held a motorcycle helmet. That caused a rise of an eyebrow from Estee which Jake ignored.

"Sorry, I've been busy with stuff." Trying to sound nonchalant as possible, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh-huh. I can see you clearly are…" He motioned with his head to the tv where Project X was still playing.

She rolled her eyes and beckoned him inside. Chris was still hovering to her dismay and analyzing Jacob head to toe. Shooting him an infamous Estee look, he got the point and backed out of the room. It was Jacob's turn to raise his eyebrow in curiosity about the strange 40 year old man in the middle of her kitchen/living room.

"Who was that?"

"Err...that's my trainer," she lied. He totally could pass off as that just on his looks alone and the fact that he was always in a Nike tank top and joggers. She had yet to see him outside of athletic wear.

"Is that part of your therapy or something?" he asked as he set down the motorcycle helmet on the marble island.

"What do you mean by that?" she blurted. His question caught her off guard.

Now it was his turn to be confused and out of place. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries when it came to the issues she was dealing about her obvious anxiety. "You know," he struggled to form the words, not trying to sound insensitive, "the anxiety stuff."

A wave of relief washed over Estee. She'd honestly thought he'd somehow found out about the real reason she was there. "Oh-yeah! He tries to help but he's more of a nuisance really." The unwelcome tone in her voice was clear as day. "So what's with the helmet?" she intervened, switching the subject and straying away from herself.

"I ride a motorcycle," Jacob answered straight forward just as her nanny walked in the room. She kept her eyes locked on him, as she crossed the kitchen. "I don't think she likes me very much." They both burst out laughing when she left the room.

It was then that Estee realized how easy it now felt to talk to Jacob. Their conversions flowed so well without trying and she found comfort in that.

"But really, is it just a look you're going for or are you trying to impress me." She pulled up to the island and sat down to inspect the helmet.

Jacob scoffed. "You wish...I built the bike with Bella-."

He stopped his sentence, not wanting to go any deeper into the story even though he knew he'd already said too much and couldn't take it back.

"There's that Bella chick still looming over you. I really need to meet this girl and figure out why she has you so pussy whipped."

Jacob felt his pride deflate because he didn't know why either. His love for her was just always there. "Do you always need to be so vulgar?"

She ignored him and instead came up with a better idea. "Take me out for a spin on this bike you made out of the hard labor of your dying pathetic love for Bella…," she joked, "plus, I really need to get out of this house so it would be much appreciated."

Jacob groaned audibly. But if he was being truthful, he didn't mind at all. If anything, he was looking forward to it. He knew exactly where he would take her.

Walking outside where the bike was parked, Estee examined it. It wasn't anything new but it did have two wheels so it at least had the exciting motorcycle image. She'd never ridden on a bike before so she was now itching to get on for the first time ever.

"Here, wear this," Jake offered, handing her the black helmet.

"I can't wear that," she argued, "I'll get helmet hair. Jacob didn't budge, still holding out the helmet for her to take.

"Fine…" Snatching the helmet from his hands, she lifted it to her head and placed it on. Jacob then went ahead and added finishing touches and snapped it in place. It was during that simple interaction that Estee didn't realize she was holding her breathe. When he was done, she could still feel tingling where his fingers had grazed her skin.

Jake proceeded and swung his leg over the bike while stomping down hard on the suicide clutch, that caused the engine to start. It was loud but at least the helmet muffled some of the noise for her. Adjusting herself, Estee freely swung her leg over as well. For a moment she felt weird about straddling the bike behind Jacob and having to put her arms around his waist but decided to get over it.

 _It's just a little joy ride_ , she thought.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "What about your helmet?"

He glanced back at her. "I never use one." Revving the motorcycle, he let his right hand push down on the throttle and let go of the brake. In doing so, he sped out of the driveway that belonged to the luxury home and towards the dirt path. At the same time, Estee yelped out in fear from Jacob's abrasive move. He was going too fast for her first time on the two wheel vehicle.

He merely smirked and revved on the throttle even more, reaching the main road in no time. Estee arms around his waist tightened and he knew she was feeling the fear and adrenaline that came with the speed. He missed the feeling since becoming a werewolf and reaching all new types of speed.

They both rode on and eventually Estee relaxed, as well as her grip. He grinned when she let out a couple of joyous yells here and there. Glad that she was enjoying herself, they eventually reached a great elevated side of the mountain from the road he'd taken. It overlooked a lot of the greenery and beauty that Washington had to offer. Getting off the bike first, Estee unsnapped the helmet and freed her hair from inside the protective gear. Her hair flowed freely as it whipped around from the high elevated winds.

"Wow," she breathed out. Taking in the sight was great, making her realize that it really had been so long since she'd left the city and the lifestyle that came with it.

"Yeah...this is what I call home." Jake stood there basking it all in. "I bet you don't have this in your backyard."

"Maybe not but at least we have 24 hour in-n-out!"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I wouldn't know. Never had it."

Estee mouth was agape in shock. The food wasn't spectacular but it was still high in taste quality when it came to mediocre fast-food. That was it's charm.

"We definitely need to go sometime," she offered.

There was a long pause of silence where no one talked and all that was heard was the audible wind blowing. They both just took in their surroundings until eventually Estee grew tired of the scenery.

"So do you always bring girls up here?" she asked, interfering his train of thought.

"Nah," he stated, "Bella once but that was it."

Estee rolled her eyes in the most obvious way. Shed never met her and she was already tired of hearing this girls name. She didn't know why she was being filled with sudden jealousy

 _Last time I was jealous over someone else was when I didn't get my hands on the new 2016 Saint Laurent handbag and her online rival had. This Bella girl means nothing to me._

"I actually built one for her and one for myself to teach her how to ride so we could do it together but I sold hers a couple months ago," he informed her.

"Wow, must've been hard for you to let something of hers go like that." Her voice oozed of a mocking tone. She walked over to him and stood beside him, as he glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed. She was completely right about how much back and forth he'd gone about getting rid of that piece of Bella in his mind until one day, impulsively; he sold it. He needed to move on but he just didn't know where to start. Nearly everywhere he turned, he thought of Bella. The only time he didnt was when he was around Estee and only because the girl alone was too much to handle that it didn't leave room for much else.

"I'll tell you what," she announced, "teach me how to ride and maybe in the process it'll help you forget about what's her face."

* * *

They'd been going at it for nearly an hour and Estee had at least managed to not scream whenever she pushed on the clutch and let go of the break. Getting annoyed that she wasnt picking up the simple task of shifting gears as well as everything else; the threw his hands up, ready to throw in the towel. He at least had to admit she hadn't taken any serious fall like Bella had.

"Estee, it's not that complicated! I know a thirteen year old who can ride better than you!" Which was true. He'd taught Seth once when he'd begged him to let him ride. Of course no parentals were around or else they both would have never heard the end of it.

"Ugh! I give up! All you do is yell and it's too much pressure. You suck the fun of of literally everything!" She exclaimed in annoyance. Roughly taking the helmet, she picked it up shoved it in his gut. He didn't even flinch.

"Well its not my fault you've probably never learned how to take direction. How did you even pass your driver's license," he argued back, grabbing the helmet.

She only glared up at him and chose to shove him in the process. He didn't budge either. That annoyed her more.

 _I bet Bella learned how to ride._ She was in shock that she'd just compared herself to someone she didn't even know. She never did that because she always held herself to higher standards than everyone else. No one could ever compare...and yet now she felt lesser in the eyes of Jacob Black.

In that moment a familiar old Ford Taurus parked in front of Jacobs house. The window of the passenger side rolled down and through it peek an older woman probably in her mid fifties.

"Jake, honey!" she called out to his attention. It was Mrs. Sloan. "Hi sweetie! I didn't mean to interrupt your date with your girlfriend-oh-she's really pretty!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Jacob muttered while Estee waved back at the stout older woman who was waving at her.

"I just wanted to drop by and give you this as a thank you for fixing this old tin can," she added, motioning to the car and retrieving twenty dollars from her purse. Jake was already starting to protest until Mrs. Sloan shut him down. "Hush! Don't be stubborn! Take this and your girlfriend out for some ice cream. My treat!" She smiled brightly. "Say hi to your father for me." Mrs. Sloan pulled away with the old Taurus.

It only took him a couple strides to walk back from where Mrs. Sloans car once was.

"Want to put this fight aside and go for some ice cream instead? Mrs. Sloan's treat!" He flaunted the money at her.

Estee nodded and brushed off the little heated argument, giggling instead. Just as she had done before, she grasped onto Jacobs waist as he very knowingly sat on the bike. She opted to let him to do the driving instead from now on.

* * *

After having dropped Estee off at her house from their ice cream trip, he returned to his house to find Paul waiting for him instead of Sam outside his front door.

"Ready to head out for the night?"

Jacob was skeptical about his presence at first. "Yeah, just let me change."

Paul was hesitant and wanted to say something else. Reading off of that, he lingered instead.

"Err...so are you still friends with that one really hot chick, Estee? Do you see her often?" There was an eager in Paul's eyes and he knew exactly who they were for.

"No-Not really," he lied.

Paul's eagerness didn't fall from his eyes. "Sam has this gag order forbidding me to talk to her. He thinks she's bad news for me and a little young but you saw the way she was all over me that night and I'm not _that_ much older. I just can't stop thinking about her!"

Jacob shifted his weight, sensing his words leaving an unsavory feeling in his gut. He could clearly recall Estees drunken but physical appeal to Paul and that caused his jaw to tense.

"I was thinking you could send her my way instead, that way I'm technically not going against Sam if she comes to me. You could do that for me, right?"

Jacob was trying to think of any reason or excuse but couldn't come up with one, not even truly realizing why he was. "I don't know. I don't want to go against Sam…." He added lamely.

"Oh, come on man! Don't act like you've never done it for your precious leech loving Bella! Just do this for me and I'll owe you big time!" Paul practically pleaded.

"Fine! I'll let her know if I see her." He lied.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review**


End file.
